Donut Nights 3: Nightmare Night Canoodling
by Azure129
Summary: Princess Luna invites you all to the first official Nightmare Night Ball (hosted by she and of course the handsome Donut Joe). An evening of drama, suspense, confessions, and new hope for Equestria's favorite royal couple...and perhaps others too (like a certain stubborn draconequus and sun princess who still insist they're just friends).
1. Nightmare Night

**A/N:**

Hi everyone! Here's a sequel I've been working on to my Donut Nights stories—and this one is set during Nightmare Night! ^_^ It's going to have three chapters, so stay tuned for more this week!

 **Donut Nights 3: Nightmare Night Canoodling**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Nightmare Night**

* * *

Nightmare Night—the most frightful evening of the year filled with scares and surprises and spooks. And made all the more complete by the sound of…

"Attention! Our guests shall be arriving shortly! We hope the festivities are in order!"

…Princess Luna's Royal Canterlot Voice as she trotted into the castle ballroom with the smile and air of a leader perfectly at ease with her domain.

Indeed, now that Nightmare Night's matron, Princess Luna, had returned to Equestria and grown comfortable once again in her royal role, she wanted to do something special to celebrate this particular occurrence of the holiday marking a little over a year since the end of her banishment. And what better way to celebrate a special night than with a party? A Nightmare Night Ball—the biggest fearful formal bash Equestria had ever known!

A smiling Luna moved briskly through the ballroom, calling out to various castle staff (all in costume already) who were in the middle of making the room into a truly enchanting display of midnight blue streamers and black glittering gossamer curtains and silver paper moons hanging from the ceiling with areas set aside for apple bobbing and spider tossing, and bowls of delicious candies set out on tables, and of course chocolate sculptures of Nightmare Moon carefully placed all around.

Though Luna's attention remained on her staff, she had a companion at the moment. Indeed, behind her trotted a certain yellow stallion (dressed in his usual baker's outfit and with a saddlebag on his back), humbly looking down as he felt the eyes and smiles of the other ponies glance to him each time they looked over to acknowledge one of Luna's orders. And he couldn't help smiling as well as Luna's commanding display continued—even after dating for months and spending time with her in public now as well as in private, he still found her passion as a leader fascinating to behold.

Luna raised a hoof as she addressed each group of hard working ponies. "You guards, see that the rest of the stallions are in their traditional Nightmare Night armor!"

"Yes, Princess."

"And you decorators—make sure the decorations are done being set up before sundown completes!"

"Yes, Princess."

"And you, steward—make sure that there are enough bats in the courtyard. We need lots and lots of bats!"

"Yes, Princess."

"And you six maids—excellent group costume portraying Twilight and her court!"

"Thank you, Princess."

(Donut Joe tried not to chuckle at the sight of six maids dressed up as Twilight Sparkle and her friends: he would have to show them to Spike when the baby dragon arrived at the party tonight).

"And you, chef—please make sure we have ample candies for all of our guests throughout the night. This is most important!"

"Yes, Princess."

Princess Luna smiled as she (and Donut Joe) finally reached the far end of the ballroom. "Excellent, everypony! Thank you all so much for your hard work and for coming up with such creative costumes! All may participate in the costume contest later, and I shall be rooting for each of you!"

The staff all smiled and replied with various words of gratitude.

Luna nodded and headed out the ballroom exit, Joe still in her wake.

The door closed behind them to leave the pair in an empty hallway, slightly dim in the fading light of sunset.

"Now let's see…" Luna still didn't turn around; her eyes hazed and her smile picked up on one side, "I've instructed the guards, the stewards, the maids, the chef…who else could be left? Ah! Yes, you…baker." She turned to Joe, still with her commanding air. And then her voice softened, and she blushed lightly. "Kiss me?"

Donut Joe blinked then smiled and nodded. "Yes, Princess," he replied in a playful version of the tone of the staff. He came forward, laid a foreleg over her neck to pull her close, and gave her a deep peck on the lips.

He pulled back to find himself holding a giggling night princess. "Joe, don't call me 'princess', it makes me feel silly." Luna smirked.

Donut Joe smirked back at her. "But I can't help myself when you're so commanding, Luna Baby."

She rolled her eyes. "Joe, be serious. There's still a lot to do before the party. You and I aren't even in costume yet. We must…we…" he moved closer and now started nuzzling her neck. Luna let out a dreamy sigh but still tried to keep going. "There are a lot of preparations and…" She gave up when he started giving her cheek little kisses. A deep sigh escaped her. "Thou art preventing us from doing our royal duties, Joe of the Donuts—we could have thee brought up for high treason."

Donut Joe chuckled as he pulled back slightly. "If you're going to be my judge and jury about that, I think I'll take my chances."

Luna smiled more. "I am going to get you back for this the next time you have a large order to fill at the shop."

"Please do." Donut Joe just chuckled more.

The two remained gazing at each other for a moment, clearly about to come together for a few more kisses and giggles in the hallway when suddenly a burst of magic nearby made their eyes go wide.

"Well, well, well…fraternizing in the hallways. My, princesses these days are quite liberal. Next thing you know, Tia, Twilight'll be throwing raves in her new castle and Cadance will be promoting free love throughout the Crystal Empire. Or better still, you'll be spending half your nights getting into hilarious shenanigans with former villains. Oh, wait a minute…"

"Discord, don't tease them."

Yes, indeed, Celestia and Discord had just appeared in a flash before Luna and Donut Joe.

Luna merely glanced to Discord with an undiminished smile. "Discord, your material about this matter is growing stale. Really, we announced our courtship to everypony long ago, so Joe and I are no longer flustered by your comments about our intimacy. See." She held her head high…but then, seeing Discord holding back a chuckle, she glanced over to see Donut Joe blushing and standing a foot away from her now.

The baker pony did his best to smile too. "Yeah, um…no one's embarrassed. Luna and I have been, you know…seeing each other for months now. No big deal." He cleared his throat.

Luna's smile softened. She looked to her sister. "Celestia, manage your draconequus somehow, please? Discord actually almost listens to you sometimes."

"Hey!" Discord crossed his arms with a playful pout. "No one manages me! I'm a free spirit…of chaos. Get it?" He chuckled.

Celestia only smiled more. "Discord, I really am surprised that you're still teasing them. Shouldn't you be much more focused on getting into your Nightmare Night costume and planning how you'll be the life of the party?"

Discord considered, twirling his beard. "Hmmm…point taken. Very well then." He grinned down at Luna and Donut Joe. "You two go back to canoodling. I'll get started on donning the winning costume for tonight's contest. Prepare to be bested at your own holiday, Luna. Tia, you coming?" He held up his fingers to snap them both away again.

Celestia smiled but shook her head. "I'll catch up."

"Ooo, that'll give me time to get into costume and surprise you. I'll meet you in your room then, Tia—ta ta!" He gave them all a little wave and then departed in a burst of magic.

Celestia shook her head and then looked to Luna again. "I'm sorry for the interruption, you two. Luna, I just wanted to see if you needed any help with the final party preparations."

Luna smiled but shook her head. "Thank you, Celestia, but Joe and I have everything in order. You just arrive in costume and enjoy yourself. And do your best to distract Discord from causing too much mischief if you can. Please?" She smiled sheepishly.

Celestia laughed softly. "I'll do what I can." She nodded to her sister and then looked to Donut Joe. "And Joe, I'm very happy to have you here tonight. It's so nice to see you at the castle."

Donut Joe nodded and smiled more, though he still blushed. "Aw, I'm just glad to be here for Luna, Princess Celestia."

"Joe, I've told you—you can just call me Celestia." Her smile grew.

He nodded. "I'll try. Sorry about that."

"It's okay." The sun princess's eyes narrowed playfully as she looked from one to the other. "And I know the ball is scheduled to continue until past midnight, but if you two wanted to sneak off before then for a little while, Discord and I would be happy to take over hosting things."

Donut Joe blushed scarlet as Luna giggled. "Thank you for your consideration, sister…" The night princess held her head high. "We shall consider your offer."

Celestia nodded. "Well, I'll be off now to get into costume and to see whatever Discord's cooked up. I can't even imagine." She rolled her eyes then waved to the happy couple. "See you both at the ball." In a burst of light, she teleported away.

Luna glanced to Donut Joe as his blushing now finally subsided. Her eyes hazed. "Joe, do you want me to just explain to Celestia that _she's_ the one flustering you so much rather than Discord? I'm sure she would understand."

Donut Joe just sighed deeply. "No…it's all right. I'll talk to her about it myself." He shuffled his hooves. "I'm sorry, Luna. I just get really stuck on wanting to make sure she knows I care about you a lot and that I'm treating you good. But then I end up getting all tongue tied and probably seeming like a real goof. I don't care so much if Discord's got some cheeky thing to say about us, but…I want your sister to be just as happy about us being together as we are." He smiled a little. "She's the only family you've got around here, Luna. It's important to me that she thinks I'm good at taking care of you."

Luna was blushing now, her eyes a little wide.

Donut Joe's smile softened. "I know you can take care of yourself of course, Luna Baby. After all, you run an entire nation each night. But I like to be there for you too, just in case you ever need help." He leaned in close. "Anything I can offer is yours…" and then he shrugged with that adorable grin of his, "even if it's just a donut."

Luna blinked…and then she and Donut Joe smiled and burst into giggles.

Finally Luna sighed and shook her head. "Always so sentimental, Joe of the Donuts. Whatever shall I do with you?"

"Try not to laugh to much when you finally see my costume?" he suggested sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with his hoof.

The night princess raised an eyebrow but nodded. "Very well. I'm quite excited to find out what you've planned, actually." She glanced to the filled saddlebag on his back.

Donut Joe shifted back a little. "No peeking." He winked. "But I guess since the party's starting soon, I should put it on now. It's…sort of simple though. But also kind of not simple. It's complicated."

"I'm sure I'll love it."

He nodded. "Okay…close your eyes."

She did so.

"And turn your head so that big beautiful mane of stars is blocking your view—just in case you get tempted to look at the costume while I'm putting it on," he added with a grin.

"…Or if I get tempted to look at you while you take the apron off…" Luna added, unable to help herself.

Donut Joe blushed scarlet then sighed. "Very funny, Luna Baby." Now though, he couldn't help doing the 'apron taking off' part of his changing very quickly and donning the costume quickly as well. He brushed off the sleeves with his hoof, straightened his mane a little, and then cleared his throat. "Okay, Luna…um, what do you think?"

Luna turned forward and opened her eyes. She was speechless for a moment then blinked a few times and smiled. "Joe…you're a prince!"

And indeed Donut Joe stood before her now in a white coat with gold tassels on the shoulders and gold buttons down the middle. He also wore a read sash with several royal-looking medals on it in various colors. And with his hair straightened out a little, he really could have passed for a visiting dignitary or a young noble. "Yeah." He shrugged. "I don't know, maybe it's a little much but…do you like it, Luna?"

Luna's smile warmed. "Of course, Joe. It's very creative. And you did a commendable job copying royal attire."

"Thanks." He smiled. "And you're going to go as Nightmare Moon, right?"

"Yes." She nodded. "It's going to be a tradition now, I think. Besides, it helps me work through some things. If I keep my feelings from the past hidden, they make me feel worse. If I face them though, I feel better." Her smile brightened. "Plus I get to tease the small children with scary faces! I was in Ponyville earlier doing that, and it was quite fun. I…" She blinked. "Oh, but my fangs!"

"Fangs?" Donut Joe raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I use false fangs," Luna explained. "Transfiguring them is too difficult and rather unpleasant as well." She brought a hoof to her chin. "Hmm…I believe they are in my room. Will you come with me for a moment? We can also drop off your saddle bag in there for the evening."

Donut Joe nodded. "Sure, Luna Baby."

Before he could say anything more, Luna had teleported them into her room.

* * *

When they reappeared, Luna was smiling normally and Donut Joe was blinking a lot. Finally though he regained his bearings and took his usual seat on her rug at the center of her room as Luna trotted off to her vanity in search of her fangs.

With a moment to himself, Donut Joe glanced around and raised an eyebrow in slight wonder.

Luna was still moving things around on her vanity, but in her mirror she could see Joe, and she noticed his curious gaze. "Joe?" She smiled. "What is it?"

Donut Joe blinked. "Oh, er…nothing. I just, um…" he smiled sheepishly, "…I've never been in your room at night before. It looks different…even prettier than usual actually." In the daylight, the dark tones of Luna's room created a somber, muted effect—the space seemed elegant, classy, professional. But at night, with the moonlight coming in through the window, the deep-toned satins and silks shone and made the place look like a temple of soft darkness. The black gossamer curtains billowed in a lovely way, her walls bore pale stars and moons that only glowed after sunset, her books and little telescopic devices glinted like mysterious treasures, and her canopy bed looked like a piece of the night sky with two white cloud pillows at the head.

Donut Joe quickly turned his eyes away from there and back toward Luna. "It's interesting," he went on. "Did you decorate so it would look so nice in the moonlight?"

"Yes." Luna nodded as she opened a drawer in her vanity. "I chose certain fabrics that pop more in moonlight, and of course I wanted a color scheme to fit my nights."

Donut Joe smiled more. "You're so creative, Luna Baby. I'm no good with stuff like that at all. You've seen my room…you know, when I have a nightmare sometimes and you come visit…or a good dream and you come visit." He blushed a little again.

Luna smiled warmly, moving to another drawer to search. "Joe, your room suits you. And besides, you are quite creative—look at all the various donuts you make."

"I guess you're right." He grinned a little in pride. Then he caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye. "By the way, I think your fangs are on your nightstand." He gestured over there with his hoof.

Luna turned her head, and sure enough her fangs sat on top of the nightstand. "Huzzah!" She dashed over and took them up. "And now I shall show Discord what a real Nightmare Night costume looks like." She trotted back over to Donut Joe.

"I don't know," Donut Joe chuckled, "Discord probably went all out with his costume. I think he'd really like to impress Celestia by winning." He raised an eyebrow. "Any progress with those two yet, or…"

"No." Luna sighed and shook her head. "They still seem blissfully unaware that they're more than friends in everything but physical action." She rolled her eyes. "Really, they practically spend more nights together than you and I do, they're always giggling together over something, and sometimes they talk for hours, yet Celestia still does not realize how like a couple they are or how good of a couple they could make."

"I still think Discord does even if he acts like he doesn't," Donut Joe had to add.

"Perhaps." Luna smiled a little. "But he's even more stubborn than she is. And in a way the two of them are shyer about feelings than you and I were—I'm not sure what could get them together. Even the kiss of the sleeping beauty spell didn't work."

"Maybe they just need more time. Each guy and gal goes at their own pace." His gaze warmed. "Relationships change, feelings grow…" Donut Joe blushed a little.

Luna nodded, blushing lightly too. "Perhaps you're right. I just hope the two of them continue to find some happiness together, wherever their relationship goes."

For a moment, Donut Joe and Luna just watched each other with tender smiles, eyes full of warmth…the silence almost begging for something to be said. And indeed, they both swallowed now, certain words on their minds and on the tips of their tongues, even if neither of them was aware of what the other was thinking, and even if both thought they were each the only one who finally wanted to say…

'I love you, Luna.'

'I love you, Joe.'

Yet now the moment went on too long, and with light sighs, Luna and Joe shied away from finally saying those words after all of these months….

…Though both ponies had plans to finally say them on this particularly special evening.

Donut Joe's blush darkened as his eyes still lingered on the mare he adored, radiating kindness and brilliance and care so much that how anypony could ever have shunned or feared her still bewildered him. Beautiful lady of the moon who had touched his heart in a way no pony ever had. And now he wanted to share with her some of how that experience made him feel. ' _Under the night sky later—that's where I'll tell her: under her stars and moon, and on her special night. I'll hold her and say I love her. Even if she doesn't feel the same way yet, I want her to know.'_

Meanwhile, Luna's heart raced against her yoke. After all, she had been somewhat young at the time of her banishment; she had never had a chance before to develop such strong feelings for any suitor. And now to find herself, at the end of it all…in love. But she knew she must be. She looked at Donut Joe, and the words practically begged to leave her. Sometimes lately she had even practiced in the mirror, whispering the words, and the spark of happiness she felt each time was joyous. And tonight was the perfect night. _'I am a mare in love, Joe…with you. And I'm not sure if it's taken me too long to say it in the terms of a normal pony's life or too short in terms of my own life, but I don't care. I want to say I love you. I want you to know how much you mean to me.'_

Donut Joe finally cleared his throat and returned to their topic of conversation. "So, uh…Discord and Celestia…." He smiled and moved closer. "They'll be okay, Luna. And for now, you and I can lead by example by making each other happy." He held out his foreleg. "For instance, it'd make me real happy to escort you down to the ballroom, Luna Baby. How about you?"

Luna blushed and nodded, her smile growing. "Yes, that would please us as well, Joe of the Donuts. But one more kiss first before I put in the fangs and change to Nightmare Moon?" She moved closer.

He nodded. "You've got it, Luna Baby." Donut Joe then fell silent as she moved forward and attached her mouth to his: lovely creature who kissed with passion but uncertainty, who sometimes had to be guided through, who sometimes held him with such force that he fell to his knees. He savored kissing her in return.

And Luna, meanwhile, thoroughly enjoyed herself as she kissed one of the only stallions she had ever encountered who could keep up with her, who could manage not to be overwhelmed despite her passion and size…and who could almost overwhelm her with his own advances sometimes.

They pulled back eventually.

Panting lightly, Donut Joe smiled. "I'll miss Luna when you change."

Luna smiled more. "Don't worry. She's always here deep down." She winked and popped in her fangs. Then she closed her eyes and concentrated—a bright glow came over her body—and then Nightmare Moon stepped forward.

Donut Joe's eyes went wide. He smiled. "You look great, Luna. Very scary." He winked.

"Yes, we are quite frightening!" She maniacally laughed, making lightning flash outside.

Joe grinned more at the lightning. "And also quite magical and quite pretty—like the mare in the moon I used to talk to when I was little. You know—the one who always seemed like she got a bum wrap." He moved closer and lightly tickled her with a few nuzzles.

Luna chuckled. "Have I mentioned you're my favorite subject?"

"Yes…and you've let me know in other ways too." He gave her a final nuzzle then pulled back. "Come on, Luna. Let's go enjoy the party…and prepare to finally see whatever crazy thing it is Discord's cooked up for himself to make your sister smile."

Luna nodded, and they laughed together as they headed out of her room and down to the ballroom, foreleg in foreleg.

* * *

"Discord, can I open my eyes yet?"

"Just a minute."

"Discord, you said that five minutes ago."

"Oh, and what—I'm eating into the eternity of existence you have left?"

Celestia sighed deeply, her eyes still closed as she sat on the floor in her room. "I just don't want to be late for the party."

"Oh fine…" There some more sounds of movement from him, then…. "Alright, Tia…open your eyes and prepare to be dazzled!"

Celestia opened her eyes, and they went wide at the sight before her: there stood Discord dressed in a long blue cape and hat with stars and bells, wearing a false extension to his beard and holding a long staff. He was dressed as none other than…

"Ta da! Starswirl the Bearded!" The chaos master laughed raucously and floated in the air. "How great is this? Met the old codger a few times when you weren't around, you know: he actually could put up a decent fight against me. But now as long as we're making peace with the past, I figured what a way to celebrate—am I right?" He landed. "Anyway, tell me how great I am, Celestia, and how original my costume is. I'm listening!" With a proud grin he snapped up a horn and put it to his ear.

However, he heard nothing at first…until the sound of Celestia suppressing a laugh met his ears.

Discord snapped away the horn and pouted at her with a scowl. "You have a critique or something, Princess?"

Celestia tried to hide her chuckles better (but to little avail). "No, no, it's very nice, Discord."

"Hmm, you're darn right it is." He held his head high, arms crossed.

"It's very authentic…"

"Well, I've actually met the pony I'm dressed as, so, yes, it is." He put his hands on his hips.

"It's also very much the exact same costume Twilight had last year."

There was silence. Then Discord's eyes popped open. "What?"

"Oh, yes." Celestia nodded. "And she'll be happy to see your rendition." She looked to the cape. "You paid very close attention to detail—got the bells right and everything."

Discord blinked a few times. "You're kidding me about this."

"Afraid not." Celestia shrugged.

Discord sighed and shook his head. "No, no…you're teasing me with a little friendly lie. Good one, Celestia." He attempted a grin.

"Not even close, Discord." She grinned back at him.

"Then you must be mistaken—clearly Twilight went as _some_ _other_ bearded sorcerer from the past." Discord waved her off.

Celestia rolled her eyes to the side and smiled more. "Discord…"

"Oh come on!" He held out his arms. "I worked really hard on coming up with something ironic and original and unpredictable! Who would peg me to dress up as a goody two shoes, after all? And now you're telling me Twilight already did it last year! Well this is just great—now I have to change." He snapped, and his costume disappeared.

"Discord, you can still dress up as Starswirl," Celestia assured.

"So everyone can think I'm copying Twilight? No, thanks. I insist on being original!" The chaos master nodded his head firmly then sighed and floated up on his stomach to rest in the air. "Now then, I need a bit of time to think. Let me see what your costume is, Tia—maybe that'll inspire me."

Celestia nodded. "Okay. Close your eyes."

Discord did so with a sigh. "I'm expecting big things from you, you know. Don't disappoint me."

"We'll see, Discord." A couple of seconds passed, then, "Okay, you can look now."

Discord opened his eyes and blinked.

Celestia stood before him in a pink apron with a sun on it and a pink chefs hat set atop her flowing mane.

"And you are…?" Discord raised an eyebrow.

Celestia shrugged. "A baker. I thought it might help make Joe feel more comfortable. I know he still gets a little nervous around me…even if he tries to pretend it's because of you. Whenever I go into his shop by myself these days, he blushes the entire time he serves me…"

"And you don't realize that this get up is going to make him even more self conscious?" The chaos master grinned.

"What are you talking about?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Celestia…" Discord shook his head, "come on, you'd be intimidating to him even if you were a normal big sister of his girlfriend—but you're the infamous sun princess too! Joe grew up thinking of you as a flawless goddess; no wonder he can't look you in the eye like he's good enough to be dating Luna. A little background baker for a suitor instead of the noble prince you've probably always imagined she'd take by her side? I'm surprised he holds his own as much as he does." He arched over her in the air, examining her get-up more. "My point is, if you come on so strong with this costume, it's only going to make him even more uneasy. He might even think you're mocking his profession by using it as a Nightmare Night costume."

Celestia's eyes went a little wide. Then she used her magic to make a mirror appear in front of herself. "You're right, aren't you?"

"I usually am, yes." Discord grinned, admiring his reflection in the mirror too for a moment.

She sighed then made the mirror and costume disappear. "And now I don't have a costume either, I suppose." She smiled and gave a sheepish shrug.

"Hmm…" he flew in front of her again and landed, "well, you know what this means… Now we're both free to come up with a costume _together_!"

Celestia tilted her head and smiled. "You mean like a partners costume?"

"Absolutely!" He winked.

"Discord," Celestia raised an eyebrow, "…isn't that something that couples usually do? And isn't the mare you're dating now supposed to come tonight? I don't want her to feel strange if you and I are…"

"We broke up," Discord interrupted casually as he snapped up a rack of costumes and started to glance through them.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Celestia frowned. "Discord…" she moved closer, "that's the third girl this month. Is there something bothering you or…"

"No, no…" He sighed, flipping through clothes. "It's just, well…ladies these days want so much commitment, especially the rather pretty and high maintenance ones I go after, and I'm afraid I'm very busy with other things." He pouted. "I understand marefriends like attention, but _they_ have to understand that quite a few of my friends are girls who like some attention as well. I'm not about to start neglecting Fluttershy or Twilight or any of my other friends just to impress some female."

"They've all had problems with you being close to the girls?" She raised an eyebrow again.

"Some of them." He shrugged, pulling a costume up to look at it.

"And the others…" Celestia prompted gently.

"The others…" He sighed. "It's really not important, Tia." He didn't look at her.

Celestia hesitated but nodded. "Okay, Discord, I understand. But if you want to talk about it, I'm here." She went to the other end of the rack to start looking.

Discord swallowed then spoke again in a quiet, casual tone. "Actually, quite a few of them have had a problem with… _you and I_."

"Come again?" The sun princess blinked and glanced to him.

The chaos master shrugged. "They think it's strange that I spend so much time with you and go on adventures with you at all hours of the night and that I always show up to parties with you even if I'm meeting one of them there. They'd like me to do stuff like that mostly with them. But I'm not about to shorten my time with you—it's fun paling around with someone you swore vengeance against for a thousand years." He glanced at her with a smile just as she was about to open her mouth and speak with a frown. "Celestia, don't worry yourself about it. Dating's just a fun thing for me for now; I don't have my heart set on anything serious. So I'm not about to rearrange my whole life for anypony. And I'd be much more unhappy losing out on exploring our quirky friendship than I would losing another so-so marefriend." He winked. "Now, let's get cracking on this costume problem."

Celestia finally nodded with a smile. "Okay, Discord. If that's really what'll make you happy." She glanced at a couple of costumes again…then lowered her voice as she added, "But I would understand if we needed to spend less time together so you could give someone else more attention…"

"Yeah, I know—you're understanding to a fault." Discord's voice was low too. "But part of the problem is just me being selfish. You're more fun than any other mare I've tried to see so far. So unless I find someone more fun than you to amuse myself with, I'm afraid you're stuck with me and my shenanigans."

Celestia blinked and chuckled as she looked to him. "I'm fun? Really? Not grim or stuffy or a stick in the mud?"

"Not entirely, apparently." He chuckled too.

She sighed. "Well, I'm glad at least you've warmed up to me. That just leaves Donut Joe…"

"Oh come on, Tia, he'll come around." Discord waved her off. "Like I said, you're just a lot for him to process. But he's bound to get over his nerves eventually. I know guys like him—he's a simple, straight shooter." He grinned more to himself. "He'd probably even ask your permission before proposing to Luna."

Celestia blinked. "Luna? Married?" Her smile warmed. "You know…something about the idea suits her. She can get lonely at night and she's always liked formality, and she's quite a romantic deep down." She sighed. "My little sister…" She shook her head, coming out of some thoughts. "I know my costume might have been a bad idea for how to connect with Joe, but I still have to find a way to let him know that I love his relationship with Luna. I think he's the best thing that's happened to her in a long time."

"I think offering to let them sneak off tonight helped." He smirked at her.

She smirked back at him. "Were you eavesdropping?"

"Always." He winked.

She laughed. "Discord… If we really are going to help run the party at any point, we really should get a great costume together."

"You're working with the chaos master—I guarantee we'll come up with something spectacular." Discord snapped to make several more large racks of brightly colored costume clothes appear. "Now, let's really get looking."

Celestia nodded, and the two proceeded to search through the racks.

* * *

Downstairs, Donut Joe and Luna were walking through the entrance hall, still foreleg in foreleg as they greeted guests and complimented them on their costumes. Normally Donut Joe might have been a little shy about greeting so many ponies, but in his prince costume his confidence couldn't help but grow a little. And his confidence grew even more at the sight of Luna using her costume to take a painful moment from her past and turn it into a source of delightful fright and fun for other ponies. ' _You're the strongest lady I know, Luna. I really have to add that in when I tell you how I feel about you later…'_ He sighed to himself.

"Twilight!"

Luna shouting that name in joy (and quickly bounding forward, pulling him along) snapped Donut Joe out of his thoughts. He blinked and grinned as they suddenly came to stand before Twilight and Spike and all of her friends. Donut Joe even let go of Luna's foreleg to wave and greet them with a big smile. "Twilight Sparkle! And Spike! And all your friends! Aw, it's great to see you!"

"Yes, indeed!" Luna smiled brightly and nodded. "We are so happy you could come to the festivities. And what excellent costumes."

"Thank you kindly, Princess Luna, Donut Joe." Applejack nodded, dressed as scarecrow.

"A princess party with costumes and candy! Who wouldn't be happy to come!?" Pinkie Pie bounced up and down, dressed as a cheerleader. "And hi, Donut Joe! Got any donuts?"

Donut Joe chuckled. "Not right now, Pinkie. But if you come by the shop tomorrow, I should have a fresh batch of pumpkin spice donuts ready."

"I bet tonight is going to be awesome." Rainbow Dash swooped down and grinned, dressed as a pirate. "Thanks again for inviting us!"

"I'm just glad your invitation said we could dress up as anything and not just in scary costumes," Fluttershy added (dressed as a pink bunny). "And it's so nice to see you, Luna, and you too, Donut Joe. I like your costumes."

"Thank you, Fluttershy." Luna laughed softly. "And yes, I think Joe looks very handsome this evening myself."

"Princess Luna, Donut Joe, an absolute pleasure to see you both." Rarity stepped forward (with an all-knowing gaze), dressed as a roaring twenties flapper. "So nice to see society's most intriguing royal couple at a grand affair."

Luna smiled more and blushed faintly while Donut Joe grinned and nodded to Rarity. "Thanks, Rarity. And it's such a special holiday—Luna and I just had to share it with our friends."

"Well, it looks like a great party so far!" Spike added, standing beside Rarity (and dressed as manticore) grinned. "I don't even think the Grand Galloping Gala was this fancy!"

"Yeah," Donut Joe's smile warmed, "Luna really made sure tonight would be special, and it's going great so far. And I'm really happy to get to see all of you girls, and especially you two, Spike and Twilight. It feels like it's been ages since you used to come into my shop for a Prench Cruller and hot chocolate while you were studying for the Unicorn Academy."

Twilight stepped forward now (dressed as scientist) and nodded with a warm smile. "I'm just really glad to get a chance to see you and Luna together. You both look so happy."

Luna and Donut Joe smiled more, first to each other and then to Twilight.

"We are very happy together, Twilight," Luna started. Then she laughed softly and added, "And I mean 'we' as in Joe and I. Thank you for noticing."

Twilight nodded. "You're welcome." Suddenly the castle clock tower chimed the hour. The rest of the guests looked up and started to make their way into the ballroom. "Well, I guess we should head into the ballroom now. Is Princess Celestia already inside?"

Luna smiled more but shook her head. "Nay, not yet. I'm afraid she's still upstairs with Discord comparing costumes." She glanced to Donut Joe.

He tried not to chuckle. "Yeah, I'm sure they'll be down…eventually."

Twilight raised an eyebrow. "They've been spending a lot of time together ever since Tirek's defeat. Does Discord really need that much extra guidance about friendship? If it's getting to be too much for Celestia to handle, I could help," she offered with a smile.

Luna chuckled but shook her head. "No, no, that's, erm…all right. Their time together isn't usually a matter of education so much as a matter of bonding and fun. Celestia doesn't have too many companions for the evenings, especially with me seeing Joe so often. So Discord's been filling in. They're quite good friends now."

"Yeah." Donut Joe rubbed the back of his neck (trying to keep his smile under control). "It's been an interesting friendship to watch happen. I never imagined Celestia liked late night parties in Las Pegasus that much or that Discord could like reading and talking all about magical theory and stuff, but somehow it's all working."

"Wow." Twilight blinked. "I didn't realize." She smiled more. "Well, that's great then…right?" She couldn't help but raise an eyebrow once more though at Donut Joe and Luna still looking like they were trying to contain laughter over some secret joke. "But…are you two sure everything's okay?"

Luna cleared her throat. "Oh, tis nothing, Twilight. We're sorry. It's just been amusing to us watching Discord and Celestia go from stubborn allies to, er…"

"A couple of warm, close buddies," Donut Joe supplied. "And we're just happy to see the two of them so happy."

Fluttershy nodded. "Oh I know what you mean. Discord's seemed a lot calmer ever since Tirek was stopped and he's had time to get closer to everypony. And he talks to me about his adventures with Celestia all he time. I'm glad he's coming to the party tonight."

"As are we." Luna nodded. "And speaking of the party, yes girls, please do go inside and enjoy yourselves. Joe and I will fetch Celestia and Discord."

The girls all nodded.

"Thank you kindly!" Applejack.

"Awesome, thanks, Princess Luna!" Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah, extra super duper thank you!" Pinkie Pie.

"Thank you very much, Princess Luna, Donut Joe. This evening will be simply delightful, I think!" Rarity.

"Yeah, what Rarity said. Oh, and thanks Princess Luna, Donut Joe!" Spike

"Oh, yes, um…thank you…." Fluttershy.

"Thanks, Princess Luna." Twilight waved, bringing up the rear behind her friends as they all headed toward the ballroom. "I can't wait to see Discord and Celestia's costumes!" she called out as they all headed inside, Luna and Donut Joe waving after her.

Once the girls were gone, Donut Joe sighed, still grinning. "What do you think we'll find once we go up there and knock on Celestia's door to get them?"

Luna sighed, still grinning as well. "I'm never sure…." She laughed softly. "Come, let's see what cute thing they're doing together now."

Donut Joe nodded. "I'm ready when if are, Luna baby."

Luna nodded and lit up her horn.

"Oh, uh…" he stepped forward, "let me try." He lit his own horn. Luna blinked but nodded as the light from her horn faded. Then Donut Joe squinted, concentrating very much. His horn glowed, and an orb of light started to swell, hesitated, but finally surrounded himself and Luna and made them disappear.

* * *

A moment later they appeared in the hallway outside of Celestia's room. Donut Joe was panting a little as he wiped some sweat from his brow. "There." He smiled. "See, I've been practicing. I'm getting real good at some of this advanced magic like you princesses do. Pretty soon you won't be able to tell me from Twilight Sparkle." He held his head high.

Luna smiled more. "No, I suppose not…except for those broad shoulders of yours and those powerful legs and that thick, unruly mane, and that firm jaw…" She reached up to gently touch his jaw, and by now Donut Joe was wide-eyed and blushing. She giggled. "Teleportation is just icing on the donut. " She nuzzled him.

He sighed, his gaze gazing. "Luna…"

She giggled. "Just getting you back for what happened in the hallway earlier."

"Very funny." He kissed her cheek and pulled back. "Now let's go check on…"

Then from behind Celestia's door, two voices were heard.

"Discord, can you use your hands to help me clasp this necklace? Even with magic it's hard because of my mane."

"Oh fine. The most important thing is we've finally found a costume for us that works. While I'm doing that, will you button this up for me around my wings in the back?"

"Sure, Discord."

Joe and Luna looked at each other with raised eyebrows and then looked to the door. Luna knocked and opened it slightly with her magic. "Erm…pardon—Discord, sister…tis almost time for the party. Joe and I were wondering if you were almost ready."

"Luna?" Celestia replied. "Oh yes, of course. Come in! You and Joe are just in time to see our costume."

" _Our_ costume?" Donut Joe raised an eyebrow.

"Of course." Discord chuckled. "Drum roll please!" There was a snap; the sound of a drum roll started. "And you can enter…now!"

Luna pushed the door open the rest of the way with her magic.

The drum roll ended, and there before her stood Discord and Celestia…posed in costume as Frankenstirrup's monster and his bride.

Indeed, Discord, wearing brown rags, had his fur dyed green, fake stitches painted on his face, and two fake bolts coming out of his head. And Celestia stood beside him wearing a tattered white dress with her normal rainbow hair colored in shades of black and white and gray and a few stitches painted on her cheeks.

"Presenting the future winners of Luna's Nightmare Night costume contest!" Discord held his head high.

Celestia laughed. "Discord and I decided to change our costumes at the last minute to something we could do together: a partners costume. What do you two think? I'm sure we'll get quite a few stares when we enter the ballroom."

Donut Joe just looked at them both with wide eyes while Luna's jaw fell. But now, at her sister's final words, she blinked and came forward, smiling. "Sister, your costume really is unique. Er…but might I talk to you for a few moments before we go down to the party…in private?" She glanced behind her. "And Joe, perhaps you and Discord could stay here and discuss, erm…how interestingly their costume shall certainly be perceived….? Frankenstirrup's monster and his bride?" She looked into his eyes meaningfully.

Donut Joe nodded (still blushing), "Uh…yeah, sure. You ladies take all the time you need."

Discord shrugged. "Fine by me. Besides, Joe, it'll give you a good chance to see how a real Nightmare Night costume is supposed to look. A prince—seriously?" He eyed the unicorn's fancy jacket. "You couldn't be more transparent if I snapped the color out of you." He chuckled to himself while Donut Joe just rolled his eyes as the two ladies walked out into the hallway.

"Luna, what's this about?" Celestia asked with a smile.

Luna smiled too as she used her magic to close her sister's bedroom door behind them. "It's about you and I needing to have a discussion, my dear sister."

Celestia just raised an eyebrow.

Luna smiled more and took a breath, ready to explain, as the two mares proceeded down the empty hallway.

* * *

In Celestia's room, meanwhile, Joe and Discord stood in silence for some time until Donut Joe noticed Discord looking at him with an eyebrow raised and an intrigued grin.

Donut Joe blinked. "What?"

"Oh…nothing." Discord shrugged. "It's just this is the first time you and I have been alone since we've met. I'm curious if it'll turn out you really are skittish of me…and not just of Celestia who always happens to be with me when we see each other." He smirked. "Really, you act like she's going to smite you for daring to encroach upon the sanctity of her little sister." He chuckled. "Though I think we all know Luna's more than capable of seeing to her own passionate affairs."

Donut Joe's gaze became firm. "Look, Discord, first—no, you don't scare me. I know you're more powerful than me, but I don't care. I won't run and hide from you; I'm a stallion, and my pop taught me to have a little more pride than that. Second, you're right, I am a little intimidated by Celestia, but that's my own business. And third…" he moved closer to him, "that last comment was dangerously close to an inappropriate crack about my marefriend. But I think you just weren't thinking when you said it, so I'm going to let it slide…this time. But keep yourself in line when you talk about her, or I'll challenge you to put up your dukes right here and now—no magic, just two guys in a fight…that is, if you think you can manage without snapping your fingers. Got it?"

Discord blinked a couple of times and then twirled his beard. "Hmm…you really are an interesting one, aren't you? Quite the bold little pony…. You might actually be good enough for Luna—prince material even." As Joe opened his mouth with a scowl, Discord snapped to zipper it shut. "Relax, that was a _compliment_ to Luna if you think about it. Now then…" he snapped the zipper away, "what, pray tell, do you think Luna wanted to talk to Tia about? And what are we supposed to talk about while they're gone?"

Donut Joe sighed, his anger ebbing. "Well, I think they're talking about this 'partners' costume you and Princess Celestia put together…and I think you and I are supposed to talk about the same thing… and also what's been going on with you and Celestia exactly." He looked him in the eye.

"You mean our friendship?" Discord replied as casually as could be.

Donut Joe gave him a dry look.

Discord gave him a dry look back.

Donut Joe sighed. "Come on, Discord—you two are practically dating, and I know you know it. And wearing the spooky couples costume while you're running around laughing and giggling and being inseparable is going to make everyone at the party realize it too."

Discord blinked, but quickly resumed his bored look. He dusted off his costume. "What makes you think our costume is anything more than a romantically suggestive accident? And what makes you think I have any clue what you're talking about with Celestia and I and dating?"

The baker pony's tone went dry as he came closer to look the chaos master in the eye. "Because no guy, and especially no guy as stuck on himself as a guy as you are, would spend so much personal time having fun at all hours with a mare as pretty and nice and great as Celestia without at least thinking about more than friendship."

Discord sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "You know, you're even more clever than I've given you credit for. I don't like it, but I respect it. So fine, I'll admit I'm a little more aware than I used to be that Celestia's a mare…and a lot more aware that we're pretty good at having a good time together. So what? I've got lots of friends who are mares who I have good times with. And I've had lots of _marefriends_ lately who I can say the same thing about." He shrugged with his normal charismatic grin. "Really, I don't know where you and Luna come up with these wild romantic accusations—probably from having too much lovey-dovey stuff on the brain all the time."

"Discord…"

The chaos master sighed a bit more dramatically. "Okay, maybe this will make it clearer: Celestia has never treated me like anything more than a friend. And I don't ever try anything on her. Period. You have my word."

Donut Joe sighed. "But that still doesn't explain the costume…"

"The costume is just a goof, a gag, it's really nothing. I told you, I don't try things on Celestia…" He floated up and away from Donut Joe then added in a mumble, "I accidentally did try something on her once, and she lost it on me—kicked me out and everything. I'm never doing a repeat performance of that… I think it almost cost me our friendship." He gave Donut Joe a glare.

Joe blinked. "Wait, you mean something already did happen?"

"Last Hearthswarming," Discord explained curtly.

"Luna's spell?"

"Yes and no…and yes." Discord shrugged as he looped back around in front of Donut Joe again in the air. "It's complicated. It was sort of unexpected, and it sort of did and it sort of didn't go over very well. And now we're past it, and I'm not going near it with her again no matter how anyone feels." He scowled. "She's just my friend. She doesn't like me like that."

Donut Joe put a hoof to his chin, considering, then glanced up. "But…do you like her?"

Discord landed and rolled his eyes so dramatically that they popped out of his skull and he had to gather them up and place them back into his head (in an equally dramatic fashion). "Oh what kind of ridiculous, foalish, mushy question is that?"

Donut Joe couldn't help smiling just a little. "The yes or no kind."

"I am not talking with you about this." Discord pouted completely and scoffed. "We're not buddies now just because we both happen to be close to the pony sisters." He held his head high, eyes closed.

A smug grin couldn't help come to Donut Joe's features. "You do like her—at least, you do now even if you didn't last Hearthswarming. Are you nervous she won't like you back? Is that it?"

Donut Joe knew instantly he'd struck gold: Discord normally never gave an inch around him (or most ponies) but now his eyes went wide and his features flushed crimson.

The baker unicorn grinned and was about to add more when Discord scowled with a stubborn pout and shot back, "And are _you_ nervous that your little getup for the evening actually makes you seem like less of a prince instead of more of one? After all, what real prince would have to dress up as one for Nightmare Night!"

Donut Joe blinked but then just shook his head. "You're trying to get me angry and change the subject. But I'm onto you, Discord. It won't work. Look, I just want you to know that if you want to talk about this, you can with me." He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "I know what it's like to have special feelings for a special friend and not know what to do next."

"Why would I ever care if Celestia 'liked' me?" Discord huffed and plowed on defensively. "I'm Discord, I'm legend, I'm hilarious—I can have any girl I want! And I've been taking my pick lately!" A smug smirk managed to return to his features.

"But if Celestia's the one you want…" Donut Joe couldn't help but start.

Discord flew up to glare down at him. "Again we're not talking about this! And I _don't_ like her! I just like hanging out with her. And I like how she's always up for some fun if Fluttershy's sleeping or too scared and if I don't want to be alone. We're oddly comfortable together! And she's not nearly as grim when she isn't trying to banish you! Okay?" He let out a breath and landed again.

Donut Joe smiled a little. "And you went with this 'monster and bride' partners costume because…"

"Because it seemed funny." Discord held out his arms. "A great way to get attention. And it seemed like a way to, um…" He blinked a few times, then shook his head. "Never mind…"

Donut Joe sighed and rolled his eyes to the side, trying not to smile too much. "Hey, if you really don't like Celestia, then saying whatever you were about to say shouldn't be a big deal…."

Discord glared at him again as he finally admitted: "The partners costume seemed like a good way to get her to hang out with me tonight, all right?" He crossed his arms over his chest. "Look, Fluttershy's here but she's spending time with the girls, Luna's going to be busy making kissy faces with you, I broke up with my last marefriend who was supposed to come here with me tonight, and I don't know anyone else who's going to be here except Celestia. So if we did a costume together then maybe we'd have to stick together! I'm not good at this kind of fancy, debutante, society parties, and I'd feel better being with her, all right?"

Donut Joe smiled softly and came closer. "Discord…" his tone was gentler now, "look, from one guy to another, if you care about her that much, you've got to realize something else is going on here besides friendship. Don't deny it—Luna and I wasted a lot of months doing that. Just talk to her." He gave a little shrug. "And even if you didn't do a partners costume, I think Celestia would still hang out with you at the party. She'd probably even dance with you. I think you make her happy."

Discord blinked a couple of times, his eyes a little wide again. But then he cleared his throat and looked down at Joe dryly. "Well, I'll keep your advice for my non-existent attraction in mind. But like I said, all that's going on tonight is that I just don't want to end up a wallflower at the party. And all that's going on lately is that Celestia's both amusing and relatable to me—it's not easy to find a buddy who's lifespan isn't over after a paltry hundred years."

Donut Joe blinked then frowned.

Discord raised an eyebrow. Then he blinked as well. "Oh. Sorry. I didn't mean to bring up… I know you're…but Luna's…"

"It's fine," Donut Joe interrupted.

Discord hesitated but then cleared his throat, nodded and went on. "So, to recap, there's nothing going on with Celestia and I outside of buddy bonding. It would be ridiculous and difficult and awkward and impossible for it to go beyond that." He shrugged, awaiting whatever final challenge Donut Joe could give him.

Donut Joe, however, just sighed and looked down with a slight scowl. "You think you have it 'difficult?' You know…" his voice was low and quiet, "sometimes when I'm with Luna I think she's having the time of her life like I am. But then sometimes I realize that every hour we spend together might feel like less than a second to her. And I think about how lonely that must be for her…and how lonely it is for me too. We're not just separated by the past or race or society…we're separated by time." His eyes came up for a moment to meet Discord's, wide and sincere. "You don't know what difficult is, Discord. Stop being so silly. Don't do that to yourself and Celestia."

And then with a deep breath he turned and left the room.

Discord watched him go, a hand held up like he was about to say something. But as Donut Joe left, it lowered.

The chaos master blinked a few times and looked down in thought.

* * *

While the guys had been talking, the ladies had been having an interesting conversation as well.

Luna had pulled Celestia out into a secluded corner of the hall and turned to her sister.

Celestia raised an eyebrow. "Luna, really, what is it? Is something wrong with the party?"

Luna blinked. And then she couldn't help herself—she burst into muffled laughter.

Celestia blinked. "Luna?" Her eyebrow arched even higher.

"I'm sorry, really." Luna did her best to slowly get her stifled chuckles under control.

Celestia glanced down at her costume. "Is it my costume? Do you really not like it? I thought it was a very classic idea." She glanced up at her sister with a frown.

Luna let out a deep breath and shook her head with a smile. "Oh, no, no, sister, not at all—you look wonderful. I'm impressed. And I'm sorry to laugh. But Celestia…you and Discord…and Frankenstirrup's monster and his monster's bride…and you and Discord…

"Discord and I…what?" Celestia tilted her head to the side.

Luna gave her a dry look. "Celestia, come now—you and Discord…"

The sun princess still looked at her with perplexity though.

Luna sighed. "The nights out together, the playful banter, being joined at the hip whenever you see each other, the sheer amount of shenanigans you let him get away with and actually giggle at, the partner costume of a famous fictional couple…" She smiled gently. "Celestia, I would have said something sooner, but I thought it would be better for you to come to the conclusion on your own. But if you two are really going to the party in that costume, I need to say something now before anypony else does and catches you off guard."

Celestia finally blinked. "Luna, what are you saying?"

The moon princess took a deep breath. "You and Discord are dating."

Celestia's eyes went wide. "What?"

"You're dating." Luna smiled a little more.

Celestia laughed warmly and shook her head. "Luna we are not dating. In fact, up until recently he had a marefriend. He _always_ has a marefriend these days. You know that."

"That's nice." Luna smirked a little. "You're still dating."

Celestia laughed more. "We are not dating."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

Luna sighed. "Very well—then describe to me what you two _are_ doing."

Celestia smiled as she started to explain. "Discord and I are just two friends who like to spend time learning about each other and getting closer and making jokes and singing songs. We're very comfortable together." As her explanation went on now though, something in her tone slowly started to shift. "…We go to parties or shows at night and always escort each other home afterwards, and we make plans to see each other during the day sometimes too. And we laugh over his pranks and spend time talking about common interests, and he meets me at a lot of the affairs we have around Canterlot. …And sometimes he gives me flowers…and sometimes he spends the night on the sofa in my room if we're up too late… And now we decided to attend nightmare night dressed as a monster and that monster's bride…and we started getting close in the first place after an accidental kiss last Hearthswarming Eve, and…and…." By now her eyes had gone wide.

Luna just watched her with a smug smile.

Celestia's voice quieted as she finally brought a hoof to her chin. "Sweet Starswirl…we're dating."

Luna nodded. "Well, your physical relationship could probably use some progressing, but otherwise…yes, you are indeed dating."

Celestia's lily features broke into a crimson blush. "Luna!" She quickly lowered her voice to a hush. "Why didn't you tell me? Do other ponies realize this?"

Luna chuckled softly, likewise lowering her voice. "I thought it would be less shocking for you to figure it out on your own. But, no, other ponies don't see you two together as often as I do, so I don't believe they suspect. But I didn't want you two going down to the party dressed as a romantic couple and someone pointing it out to you or making you feel awkward by asking about your relationship out of the blue."

"O-Oh…" Celestia just looked down at her costume, eyes wide.

Luna tilted her head to the side. "Whose idea was this costume anyway?"

Celestia blushed more and nearly stammered as she looked up. "It was one of Discord's ideas…but I was the one who picked it from the options he suggested."

Luna gave her a smug grin again.

Celestia blinked. "Luna, don't look at me like that."

The smug grin only persisted.

Celestia scoffed. "Luna, really," she tried to smile, to regain some of her composure as she went on, "nothing is actually going on with Discord and I even if we are technically dating."

Luna's eyes hazed a little.

Celestia's little bit of regained poise fell away. "Luna! I am not attracted to Discord! And he doesn't have those feelings for me. I'm not his type! Believe me, I've seen his marefriends." She rolled her eyes. "I'm better as a wing pony. And besides I wouldn't want to complicated our friendship by suggesting…what you're suggesting." She attempted a small sheepish smile.

Luna raised an eyebrow. "So you've been sizing yourself up against his dates?"

Celestia blinked and pouted with a slight scowl (her blush persisting). "That's not what I meant…."

"Celestia," Luna sighed and moved closer to put a hoof on her sister's shoulder, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to tease you, and I'll stop. I just wanted to talk to you about Discord because you seem to make each other happy, and your happiness is very important to me. I would have brought up the subject sooner or later even if your costume choice hadn't prompted the conversation tonight."

Celestia's features softened, and she brought a hoof to her forehead. "Luna, this is all very…sudden. I need time to think."

Luna smiled warmly. "Oh Celestia, it's just dating. I promise, it's not nearly as scary as it seems. I can give you some pointers if you'd like."

Celestia actually cracked a small smile again and rolled her eyes. "Luna…"

"First pointer," Luna removed her hoof from Celestia to raise it as she went on matter-of-factly, "Tell him you like him so much that the very idea of dating him sends you into a complete fluster like it's doing right now. Then try going on a date on purpose if you'd like and seeing where things lead."

Celestia just cleared her throat. "I, um…I don't think we should talk about this anymore for now, Luna. You have a party to hostess after all." She smiled a little again.

Luna sighed but nodded as she lowered her hoof. "Very well, we can resume this matter later, if you'd like—whenever you're ready."

Celestia smiled a little more and nodded, about to head forward down the hall back to her room.

Luna, however, held up a hoof. "But just one question—have you ever felt even a little jealous each time he's announced a new marefriend?"

Celestia paused, and her blush returned. She was quiet.

Luna smiled softly, not waiting for any further reply. "Come along, sister, let us return to your room. The party will be starting soon, as you say." She headed forward.

Celestia followed. Then in a quiet voice, she replied, "Not 'jealous' exactly, Luna. I just hoped those mares were being kind to him—he can be sensitive. And I hoped they were challenging and could engage him because he deserves that. And I hoped that…he wouldn't stop spending time with me just to spend time with them." She looked down a little. "And maybe I've enjoyed his company sometimes just as much as a male companion as a friend. But that's all. And nothing's ever happened…exactly." She blushed lightly again.

Luna nodded. "Last Hearthswarming? My spell…"

Celestia cleared her throat. "Sort of. Things got a little complicated…"

Luna raised an eyebrow, but at her sister not explaining further the moon princess gave her a smile that even looked gentle coming from Nightmare Moon's mouth. "Sister…please consider this conversation and you feelings and then talk to Discord. For your happiness. That's all I ask."

Celestia only gave a shy nod.

They came in sight of Celestia's door just as it opened and Donut Joe walked out. He was looking down at first, but once he saw Luna his smile returned and he waved. Luna waved back to him and then addressed her sister again. "I shall now depart with Joe to the party and return you to Discord."

Celestia nodded. "All right. I-I mean, Discord and I still have to put the finishing touches on our costume…or decide on another one…so that would be fine."

Luna smiled more. "Well, I for one hope you stay with this costume actually. You and Discord look splendid together."

"Okay, sister." Celestia's smile returned. "Thank you…I think."

Luna laughed softly as they finally came to Celestia's bedroom door. Donut Joe held out his foreleg to Luna. "My lady?"

Luna's eyes hazed and put her foreleg in his. "My dashing escort—let us adjourn to the ballroom to commence the party."

Donut Joe nodded. "As you wish, beautiful." He winked at her.

Luna giggled. "Oh Joe."

As they walked off, Celestia and Discord (as he popped his head out of her room now) watched them go with wide eyes and eyebrows raised.

They turned to each other with half smiles, almost like they were going to make a joke, but then their eyes met and they blinked and blushed. Discord cleared his throat. "Uh…want to get back to putting the finishing touches on the costume?"

Celestia nodded. "Sure, Discord. Let's, um…let's do our best for the party." She slowly walked back into her room.

Discord hesitated, his gaze following her, before moving back inside as well and closing the door behind them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Luna and Donut Joe were approaching the ballroom.

Luna smiled a little. "Did your talk with Discord go well?"

Donut Joe smiled a little too, though he glanced down. "In terms of talking about Celestia? Yeah, I think so. He's definitely thought about the two of them being together. Knew it."

Luna nodded and laughed softly. "And it seems Celestia has too, though only at the back of her mind. Though I'm afraid the thought's at the surface now."

"It might be a little awkward for them at first, but I think they'll be okay." Donut Joe looked to Luna again and winked.

"I do as well." Luna smiled more. "And it would be nice to have such a close couple to double date with…and for my sister to have someone special to her just as I do." She moved close and nuzzled him.

He nuzzled her in return, smiling more. "If it'd make them as happy as we are, I hope they get together soon too." They pulled back a little. His voice lowered. "You really are special to me, Luna Baby. Most special mare in the world."

Luna's eyes hazed with warmth and tenderness. "And you're special to me, Joe. No pony has ever held such a place in my heart."

Donut Joe chuckled. "It's cute when you say things like that while you look like Nightmare Moon."

'Nightmare Moon' blushed. "We are not cute…we are dark and brooding and the bringer of eternal night."

"You are sweet and charming and bringer of eternal moonrises and moonsets that are almost as lovely as you are." He smirked a little. "Either way though, I still don't see what's so scary about eternal night. It just means more time to dream about you."

Luna rolled her eyes and smirked too. "Enough, Joe of the Donuts. We—as in you and I—have a party to commence."

"Does this mean I finally get to see the big grand entrance you've been keeping secret from everypony including me?" He raised an eyebrow.

Luna held her head high. "Oh yes. And try not to be frightened—I really have gone all out this year for this first annual ball."

"I'll be brave, Luna Baby." Joe held his head high too. "After all, a 'prince' should be."

"Then when the entrance is over, shall we dance?" She smiled more to herself with a blush. "We could mingle among the crowd, and I'm sure Celestia and Discord will attract a lot of attention, so there's a chance everypony won't be staring at us."

Donut Joe nodded. "Sure, Luna. But if you start to feel shy, just let me know. We could always go to the balcony and talk—just you and me and the night."

She nodded. "I'd like that, Joe."

They reached the doors that opened to the top of the ballroom staircase.

Donut Joe used his magic to pull back the door and gesture forward. "Now, get in there and show those ponies the scariest night of their lives. It's time for a little night princess magic."

Luna nodded with a determined grin. "Yes, the fear shall be doubled! Come, my escort—let us bring terrifying fun to the kingdom!" She took Joe in her foreleg and pulled him along.

"Whoa!" He just managed to right himself as they entered and the door closed behind them.

Donut Joe blinked once they were at the top of the steps, expecting bright lights and lots of ponies looking up at him. But just as his eyes were about to adjust, the room went dark.

Ponies gasped, and a few screams of fright sounded.

Then Luna she cleared her throat and spoke in a voice that actually did make Donut Joe's heartbeat quicken in a touch of pleasant fear. "ATTENTION SUBJECTS!" she boomed as her tone took on an icy edge and an eerie green glow came from her horn to flicker shadows over her barely visible face. "Tis another Nightmare Night, and you dare to enter the home of the princess of the night dressed in costumes to mock her legend? Very well, then—you have asked for our wrath, and thee shall have it! As punishment for your insolence on this most hallowed of nights we command thee to…" a bright burst of blue magic came from her horn, and suddenly the lights came up (chandeliers sporting large dancing orange and silver flames), "…party all evening long so that we may celebrate this great holiday together in friendship! Thank you all for attending! Let the Nightmare Night Ball begin!" Her magic suddenly made wrapped candy rain down to the floor, and all of the ponies smiled and cheered.

Donut Joe just looked out over the crowd with a big smile and then to Luna—so caught up in her element, so happy, so ready to be part of a perfect night between them. He pushed is hoof more against hers. "Does the best hostess in the world want to dance now?"

Luna giggled. "Yes, I'm ready, Joe. But I'm not sure about me being the 'best' hostess…"

"Oh please," he chuckled as he led them down the stairs to the dance floor, "you're dynamite. If you were looking for work, I'd hire you to greet customers at the donut shop on the spot."

Luna giggled more as they reached the floor and moved through the crowd of couples. "Joe, be serious. You know I'm actually rather shy—I couldn't greet individual ponies so personally like that even if I wanted to."

"I think you could—you're strong, Luna Baby." He nodded at her over his shoulder. "And you'd definitely look cute standing by my counter all day dressed in a little pink apron and hat."

"Could they at least be lavender or teal? Pink's always been more Celestia's color." She smirked.

Donut Joe smirked back. "Anything goes for you, Luna Baby." He turned to face her and bowed low as they finally found themselves in a clear spot on the dance floor. "Now, may I have this dance?"

Luna nodded. "Yes, please. It's been ages since I've danced at a formal ball."

Donut Joe moved closer and put a hoof on her shoulder as he began to lead their movements—Luna followed along. And soon they were talking and twirling and having the loveliest night ever among the large crowd ponies likewise enjoying the ball.

Indeed, the only two guests who remained not in attendance as the glorious evening commenced were a certain sun princess and her charming draconequus friend.

* * *

 **A/N:**

That's all for now—thanks for reading, and I hope you like what's to come!

~Azure129


	2. What a Fright

**A/N:**

Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter of Donut Nights 3 ^_^ I hope you enjoy it, and thanks for reading!  
 **  
Donut Nights 3: Nightmare Night Canoodling**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **What a Fright…**

* * *

While Donut Joe and Luna were greeting the ponies and preparing to commence the Nightmare Night Ball, Celestia and Discord had just been standing in Celestia's room looking at each other in silence. Celestia had an eyebrow raised while Discord had a pensive look on his features, his arms crossed over his chest.

Being as close 'friends' as they were these days, it was very easy for them to sense when something was off about the other _and_ very hard for them to ignore when something was off about the other.

Finally Discord narrowed his eyes at Celestia slightly. "So…what did Luna want to talk to you about?"

Celestia blinked. She bit her lip, considered, then replied, "What did you and Joe end up talking about while we were gone?"

"I asked you first."

"And I asked you second."

Discord had to smile a little. "You're getting better at being cheeky."

Celestia smiled a little too. "I learned from the master."

They shared a soft laugh.

Then Celestia moved closer and started using her magic to straighten some white and purple roses in one of her decorative vases for Nightmare Night. "I suspect Luna and Joe talked to us about the same thing."

Discord swallowed but maintained an aloof tone. "It's a possibility. Those two _are_ constantly in cahoots these days, after all."

"Then I guess it shouldn't be a big deal for you and I to talk about it with each other." She glanced to him as she finished with the flowers.

He shrugged. "I suppose not…though the Nightmare Night costumes might be a little distracting for a 'talk', and we all know the last thing my attention span needs are extra distractions." He snapped away his costume for the moment.

"Yes, you might be right." She turned to him and used her magic to remove her costume as well.

Discord took a deep breath. "Now then, back to our unusually serious-sounding conversation." He gestured to Celestia with a cheeky grin. "Ladies first."

The sun princess sighed but nodded with a small smile. "Luna thinks you and I have gotten so close as friends that sometimes we act like we're more than friends. And she used our costume for this evening as an example." She cleared her throat. "I told you that when you and I first started spending time together, she'd tease me that we were a little smitten. I never took her seriously, but…our friendship really has developed in an odd way. Her point's a little more understandable now." She smiled up at him. "And Joe talked to you about the same thing—the two of us being strangely close?"

The chaos master nodded. "Sort of. That was his main point, at least." He cleared his throat, his gaze dull. "And yes, well…of course you and I have a strange friendship; it sprung up after a thousand years of anger and distrust and all out war and turned into two people actually relating over the past and the present and even the future. It's bound to be a little different. No need to read much more into it."

"Oh."

Discord blinked and his eyes went to hers. Had that 'Oh' almost sounded…disappointed?

Celestia's eyes were downcast for a just moment. But then she looked up and was smiling like usual again. "Well," she cleared her throat, "at least that settles it then. Our friendship came from unusual circumstances—that's why we're such unusual friends."

Discord looked at her, considering. Then he nodded. "Yes…" he floated up and around her, "we could be more than friends, but we're not: simple as that."

"Yes, simple as…" Celestia blinked and glanced to him. "We…could be…?"

Discord shrugged as he came around in front of her again, still floating on his back. "Well, it's possible the way anything is theoretically possible. Friends who have a lot of history together could easily develop an attraction, or they couldn't. We could date or we could not date—that's the question. And right now, we're not dating." He landed again. "The point is we're two mature people…"

Celestia gave him a dry look.

Discord rolled his eyes. "Okay, _you're_ mature, and _I'm_ _mostly_ mature…but we're both still adults, which means we're perfectly in control of our romantic lives. So if we were curious about pursuing something together, we'd just…explore the option. It's not like we're afraid or anything."

"Afraid?" Celestia raised an eyebrow.

"Afraid of what we might find out," Discord explained with ease. "After all, if we tried and there was nothing there, nothing would change. And if we tried and there was something there…well, all we'd be doing is facing the truth." He shrugged. "See, nothing to worry about."

Celestia swallowed. "But we did sort of confront the possibility already last Hearthswarming, after all…when I kissed you and you kissed me." She blushed lightly.

He just waved her off. "Oh I wouldn't count that. That was an act of friendship followed by a practical joke. We barely discussed anything seriously—mostly because I was concerned you'd kick me out like a skittish foal again if I pushed things and spoil all of the friendship fun we were starting to have."

"I am not skittish." Celestia pouted a little. "I'm just not used to surprise advances."

"Which is why I'm trying to talk about this with you in my own overly over-the-top, roundabout way instead of just springing it on you!" Discord huffed, a blush entering his features.

"Discord, what are you saying?" Celestia tilted her head in utter confusion now. "And why are you getting so worked up?"

The chaos master rolled his eyes. "I'm 'saying' that two people could kiss to know if they want to be more than friends. And I'm 'getting worked up' because you know that we're both too stubborn to actually do something like that to move past this little bump in our friendship unless we get caught up in some overly dramatic moment!"

Celestia's eyes widened, her blushing became complete, and her voice almost cracked. "Discord, that's ridiculous!"

Discord flung his arms out to the side. "This whole thing is ridiculous! Us being able to spend time together and actually enjoy it is ridiculous! Me putting time with you over time with a lot of giggling and eager and very attractive mares is ridiculous! You blushing right now is ridiculous! And me going through this whole elaborately crafted back and forth just to get us to this point is ridiculous!" He looked at her with wide, uncertain eyes now. "You're dealing with _me_ , Tia—ridiculous is kind of par for the course." He almost smiled.

Celestia almost smiled too. Then she blinked a few times. "Discord…" she sighed, "I just want us to be okay."

"Well…" he sighed as well, "you know what we have to do to make that happen." He grimaced. "And…maybe I want to be okay too."

Celestia looked into his eyes. Then she furrowed her brow in determination.

Discord looked back and furrowed his brow in determination too.

Then the sun princess leaned up and gave the chaos master a brief kiss on the lips before she instantly pulled back.

Discord blinked then scowled slightly. "Oh come on, that's not enough to tell. What, are you trying to wake me up from a spell with a quick peck again? More like this…" He moved in and gave her a kiss that lingered a moment, then pulled back.

Celestia blinked a few times, blushing lightly, then looked to him again as her own scowl softened. "That wasn't much better, Discord. You said we're adults, so we should face this like adults—calmly and fully, no matter what. Here…." She put her hoof in his paw, came close, and kissed him again; slowly this time, gently, letting them savor for a moment before she pulled back to look up at him once more.

Discord was blushing softly, just looking into her wide eyes with his own wide eyes. Then he found words again, his voice low. "Better…but you should really tilt your head more if you want the full experience. And we should be closer." He shifted near her.

Celestia blinked a few times. Her voice quieted. "Really?"

"Yes." Discord went on in a quiet tone. "And we should hold each other…just to be sure. Like this…." He put her hoof on his shoulder and put his other arm around her back.

"Oh…" Celestia managed faintly as they became comfortable. She brought her hoof up to his side. "I see."

And then their eyes closed and they both leaned for another kiss. This time they lingered, savoring…feeling…breathing lightly together. Eventually, they gently pulled back, though they continued to hold each other close.

Discord blinked a few times, his eyes completely hazed, his voice low. "Yeah, um…like that. That's how to kiss to tell…whatever it was we were trying to tell."

"Hmm?" merely came from Celestia in a breathy sigh as she gazed at him with pure warmth.

Discord blinked. "Celestia?" His grin picked up on one side as he raised an eyebrow.

A small giggle left her. "Discord, I…" But then she blinked a few of times; her violet eyes came back into focus and went wide. "I…I-I, um… What just…?" Her face flushed scarlet.

" _You were dazed_ …" Discord practically purred. "And I must say, I'm touched…" he added as he let his paw fingers brush gently against the fur at the small of her back.

Celestia's features flooded with fire. And then a flash of magic left her horn, and suddenly she teleported away!

"Celestia?" Discord blinked and glanced around then rolled his eyes with a scowl. "Oh really… _now_ who's the one who's only mostly mature?" With a huff he snapped himself away, easily following her magic to where she had gone (which wasn't far).

* * *

At the party, meanwhile, Luna and Donut Joe were center stage as the shining couple of the evening: whether they were greeting ponies, mingling with new friends, or dancing to the latest song from the band, they brought happiness and warmth to the frightfully fun ball.

At the moment, they had just bumped into Fancy Pants, one of the elite political leaders of Canterlot (dressed in black and white stripes like a jail pony).

Fancy Pants smiled and gave a bow of his head. "Princess Luna, exquisite party—you've truly made this holiday one of the highlights of the social season."

"Thank you." Luna smiled. "I'm glad everyone is enjoying the Ball."

"And Sir Donut Joe…" Fancy Pants turned to her companion, "how wonderful to see you accompanying the princess. You two certainly seem the life of the party. And what a regal costume."

Donut Joe smiled. "Thank you, Fancy Pants. But please, uh, just call me Donut Joe." He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "I know I'm the princess's beau, but that doesn't mean I deserve a title or anything. I'm still just a simple baker."

Fancy Pants only smiled more. "Well, you certainly do deserve some sort of accolade for pleasing our night princess so thoroughly. Everyone's gotten to know her so much better ever since you both announced your relationship and she started to bring back some nightlife to Canterlot. This ball especially is a triumph. And your happiness together has truly been a delight to behold."

Donut Joe beamed a little. "I'm just happy to help her with being princess for all of you." He looked to Luna with his eyes half-lidded and a small smirk. "Told you you've made the nights something even more spectacular than they already were, Luna."

"Indeed." Fancy Pants nodded, his gaze warm

Luna blushed slightly. "Fancy Pants…Joe…" She cleared her throat and resumed some of her normal confident tone. "Thank you both. I've never been happier being princess of the night than I am these days."

Fancy Pants nodded. "Quite right." Suddenly a new haunting yet fun dance song started to play from the band. Fancy smiled more. "I say, this is Fleur dis Lee's favorite song." He gestured with his head over to a tall, white unicorn wearing a white silk dress as a ghost then looked back to the couple before him. "You two have inspired me—I think I'll ask her to dance. Have a splendid night!"

"And you as well, Fancy Pants." Luna waved to him.

"Yeah, you two have fun," Joe added, waving too.

Fancy Pants gave them both a wave and then trotted off in the direction of Fleur.

The night princess smiled at Donut Joe. "You're always so calm and good with the dignitaries. It helps me be the same way and not get carried away with formality or worry about how the perceive me."

Donut Joe rubbed the back of his neck. "They're just ponies, like I'm a pony or you're a pony, and I've learned that the best thing with most ponies is just to be straight with them. And besides, I don't get intimidated easily by fancy titles after all the time I've spent around princesses."

Luna laughed softly. "You know, Celestia always had Starswirl as her royal advisor when we were younger. It feels nice to sort of have you now as one for myself." She smiled more. "You guide me just by being here; I always feel better with you."

Donut Joe's whole look brightened. "Advisor to the night princess? Now that's a title I'd be happy to take…especially since I always feel better with you too." He chuckled. "I don't have to be a wizard though, do I? My magic's not quite there yet, and I don't make capes and funny hats look good; I'm better with aprons."

"Oh Joe…" Luna chuckled too.

"Er…pardon me, Princess Luna?"

Luna blinked and looked forward as a slightly older mare in a white apron and chef's hat approached her. "Yes, Chef Sugar Spice?"

The aproned mare gave a bow of her head and smiled. "The kitchen staff and I just wanted to thank you so much for hiring extra help so that we could take breaks and enjoy the ball tonight too."

Luna smiled warmly. "And I want to thank you and the staff again for putting on such a lovely party this evening…and for letting me assist with some of the baking." Her smile turned a little sheepish. "I know I am not quite at a professional caliber yet, but it was important to me to contribute to the pastries for personal reasons." She blushed lightly.

"Of course, Princess." Sugar Spice nodded. "We were happy to have you in the kitchens." She glanced at Joe. "And don't listen to a word she says, Donut Joe—she's developed quite a bit of skill at baking. You'd have been very impressed seeing her in action."

"I always am." Donut Joe gave Luna a warm smile that made her sigh and give him a little nudge (thankfully it wasn't too strong, and he stayed on his hooves without too much effort).

Sugar Spice laughed softly. "And Donut Joe, it really is great to see you here tonight. It's been so nice to get to know you and the other bakers in the area better over the last few months. Starting a Pastry Chef Guild has brought so much innovation to the industry here in Canterlot."

Donut Joe smiled more as he looked Sugar Spice's way again. "Aw, you can thank Luna for that—she's the one who started getting the castle bakers in contact with the city bakers and even bakers from different parts of Equestria so that they could all share recipes and techniques and even help each other out at their shops and here at the castle. I only helped her by calling in some contacts. I'm just glad it's really done something great for baking in Canterlot and that it's introduced so many new friends."

Luna smiled shyly and waved them both off. "Oh, twas not much. I just realized how much I had been fortunate enough to learn from my time with Joe and thought a similar chance to connect and learn would be good for others."

Sugar Spice smiled more. "Well, it's been wonderful for others, Princess Luna, truly. And this whole party has been too."

"Thank you." Luna's smile warmed. "And I hope you've picked out a fun costume for the evening."

Sugar Spice nodded. "Yes, a witch. I'll change as soon as my break comes. Though I'm afraid ponies will be hard pressed to beat that group costume some of the maids put together of Twilight Sparkle and her friends. I hope that wasn't in poor taste." She smiled sheepishly.

"Nonsense." Luna shook her head and laughed. "I smiled very much when I saw them."

"Yeah, me too." Donut Joe chuckled. "I think Twilight and the girls'll get a big kick out of it."

Sugar Spice's smile perked up again. "Well, I should get going and oversee the rest of the desserts being brought before my break starts. Have a nice night you two." She bowed her head.

Luna and Donut Joe both nodded their heads in return as they watched her go.

Donut Joe's smile picked up on one side as he glanced at Luna again. "I'm not the only one who's naturally good with ponies, Luna. I know you can be a little reserved, but you've gotten so great at helping the local bakers. And the staff really appreciates the extra time and consideration you've been taking for them lately. I can tell."

"I've just come to appreciate your business, Joe, and the ponies who work so hard for the castle and Canterlot and Equestria." Luna smiled more, looking down. "And it's nice to help the subjects and to feel so liked by them…and to like myself at the same time."

Donut Joe gave her a little nuzzle. Then he pulled back and took a deep breath. "Hey Luna? Want to head out to the veranda for a little bit? I'd like to admire the night. And also I…I thought it'd be nice to talk alone." He blushed lightly.

Luna blinked then blushed lightly too. "Yes. I'd like some time together…to talk."

He held out his foreleg. "Let's go then, Luna Baby."

She took his hoof and nodded. "As you wish, Joe of the Donuts."

They shared a laugh as they trotted onto the dance floor again, took a few quick turns together to move around the couples, and finally burst through the window doors out onto the veranda, laughing and happy.

As doors closed behind them, their laughter subsided among the quiet and peace of the night air.

Luna smiled warmly at Donut Joe. "Do you think we should have asked Discord and Celestia to look after things while we're gone?"

Donut Joe waved her off. "Eh, the party's going great, and we're still close by. It's not like we snuck off to elope or anything." He blushed. "We just wanted a minute to talk. Besides, it might have taken a little while to find them in there."

Luna raised an eyebrow. "Hmm…actually, I do not recall having seen them yet at all, come to think of it. Perhaps they have not come downstairs yet. Strange… What do you think happened?"

Donut Joe shrugged. "Maybe _they_ decided to elope…"

They shared a laugh.

Then Luna sighed. "Joe…I'm glad you asked me out here. I actually did want to talk to you about something." She shifted on her hooves.

Donut Joe blinked but nodded. "Really? Me too. Luna?"

With a faint flash of silver magic, she had suddenly changed back into her usual form. She made her fangs disappear and looked to him with her own soft smile. "I just want to be myself for this."

Donut Joe grinned a little then reached into his pocket and pulled out his baker's hat to place it on his head. "Maybe I'll be myself too then.

Luna laughed softly.

They moved to face each other.

"Ladies first…" "…You first, Joe…"

They hesitated as they spoke over each other then laughed and tried again.

"No, you should really go first, Joe. What I have to say is rather significant."

"Oh. But, no, you should go first, Luna. What I wanted to say is kind of a big deal too."

"Really?" "Really?"

They raised eyebrows at each other.

"Is it about…us, Joe?"

"Yeah. How did you know? I… Wait, yours is about us too?"

"Oh yes."

Looks of curiosity gave way to intrigued smiles.

"Joe, I…"

"Luna, we…"

"I've been wanting to say…or rather I've been feeling…"

"Wait, you've been feeling too?"

"Well, yes…"

"So have I…I…"

"Do you mean to say…?"

"Are we both trying to say…?"

"I love you." "I love you."

The words left them both at the same time. They just looked at each other with very wide eyes for a moment and then proceeded to speak over each other again.

"I'm sorry, what?" "What'd you say?"

They both blushed.

"I love you." "I love you."

They blushed even more. Then their eyes lit up.

"You really feel the same way, Joe?"

"Yeah, I've just been waiting for the right night, and I figured Nightmare Night…"

"And I too! I've been thinking it over for weeks, but I wasn't sure if it was too soon or if I had already waited too long—the Modern Mare magazines make the modern social policy about this kind of confession very unclear. But still this special evening seemed like a good time…."

"I think it's the perfect time, Luna Baby…Luna Love."

"So then we're…"

"Yes, we're both in…"

"And you're happy…"

"I'm over the moon." Donut Joe couldn't help himself.

Luna's smile beamed as she giggled and then suddenly pounced at him in the biggest embrace she'd ever shared.

By now, of course, Donut Joe was quite used to her passionate side coming out in matters of the heart (and had learned to brace himself for impact), but this degree exuberance was new for him. He quickly collapsed to the ground in surprise from her alicorn strength and the intensity of her kiss as her lips found his. Everything felt so good, so warm, so perfect, so…so…so…

A lovely dark haze of love settled over him with his Luna Love.

* * *

Normally, so long after sunset, Celestia's study would have been quite empty of its owner. However, the sun princess now sat at her desk, trying to observe a scroll. She used her magic to raise a quill for signing the decree, but the writing implement wobbled so much that she spilled a jar of ink nearby.

Celestia sighed, used her magic to clean up the mess, managed to sign the scroll, then set the quill aside.

There was a pop of magic behind her now. She blushed.

"What are you doing?" came Discord's voice lightly to her ears.

Celestia swallowed as she brought a new scroll before her. "Paperwork."

"Really?"

She nodded, still not turning to look at him (though she was wholly incapable of focusing on the scroll now). "Yes. It lets me think."

A chuckle entered Discord's voice. "Clearly we need to find you more interesting hobbies. You were picking up some good ones by hanging out with me."

Celestia took in and let out a deep breath.

"Tia…" Discord approached and came to her side. His gaze was dull, but there was something tender in his tone. "You liked it too. Didn't you?"

Her eyes widened. They hesitantly came up to his. "So…you liked when we…?" She blushed.

Discord nodded, a small smile growing. "Why do you think I came back for seconds? Thirds? And that fourth one was…whew." He chuckled lightly. "And you…? I mean, I had my reasons for liking it, and I'm sure you have yours…if you did like it." He swallowed, his grin faltering a little. "Just curious…."

Celestia blushed more and was silent. Then she spoke carefully. "You know…from a biological standpoint…"

Discord gave a dramatic sigh. "Celestia, enough—we get it! It's just like what you said last Hearthswarming after the 'incident': even if a guy and a girl hate each other, they can find a way to like physically touching if they try. You know that's not what's happening here." He frowned at her.

"It's what's happening a little," the sun princess replied though, blushing more.

Discord blinked and lost his scowl.

Celestia took a breath. "I don't get out much, Discord. And considering my position, my fame, my power…stallions haven't approached me in awhile. Some ponies are barely brave enough to greet me informally, let alone…" A small smile came to her lips. "I've been jealous of Luna, you know. She and Joe… I'm so happy she's found someone to be close to besides me…even if I haven't." She swallowed. "Not that I've been looking, but still…it's nice to feel noticed." She let out a deep sigh. "So, yes…when we kissed…it's been so long, part of me liking it may be very biological, Discord. I hope you're not disappointed." She looked up at him.

The chaos master just looked down at her with wide eyes and a faint blush of his own. "Tia, I said it wasn't fair to say _the whole reason_ we liked it was biological. I didn't say that wasn't a factor." He swallowed and half smiled. "You think it's been a long time for _you_? I was in stone for a thousand years: no one touched me for a millennium! So now that I'm back…I'll admit there's a bit of a biological influence going on." He sighed and rolled his eyes to the side. "…Which probably explains my dating spree lately…and my choice of very young and attractive and unfortunately very high maintenance mares so far." A chuckle left him.

"So…is that really the main reason you've been choosing mares like the ones you've been choosing?"

Discord blinked and glanced over to see Celestia looking down and blushing lightly.

"Yes, I think so." He nodded. "Why?"

She shrugged. "Because I just thought they were your 'type'. And if they are…then I'm afraid I'm very different from them." She smiled a little.

Discord tilted his head. Then he smiled a little too. "Oh, I'm Discord, I'm chaos—I can have many types. But even if their type is my favorite at the moment, you're not so very different—more like the best version of one of them actually."

Now Celestia raised an eyebrow and glanced at him.

Discord explained. "For instance, you're not exactly high maintenance but you do require devotion, I think. And I can appreciate that. And your beauty is much more refined and classic—and much more my speed actually. Who needs all the makeup and wacky mane styles the young mares are sporting these days? And being 'young' is a relative thing when you can live for centuries…and maybe it's sort of nice to have that in common with someone." He chuckled. "And you are too unforgettable ever to be part of a spree. You're the alternative."

Celestia (blushing lightly now) blinked. "What do you mean?"

Discord shrugged. "I don't get bored with you. I could take my time with you…if we wanted. I've never found myself in such an interesting position with a lady." He sighed and leaned back against her desk a little. "Caring about people is a strange thing…and very surprising."

Her gaze warmed. "It grows on you…and it suits you, Discord."

"Thanks." He moved a little closer to her.

Celestia smiled softly and blushed rosier. "You're right you know; I was dazed before."

"Knew it." Discord blushed with a grin. "You think I'm pretty, don't you?" He puffed up his chest.

Celestia's smile grew into a small smirk. "Let's call it 'roguish'. And you might be right about something else too…. Maybe liking it really wasn't all biological. There are other things. Maybe I just like _you_." Her eyes lowered.

Discord nodded, his eyes lowering as well. "I like you too. Weird, huh?"

"Unexpected." Their eyes met again…and they paused as they suddenly realized how close they were. A quiet moment passed.

Then Discord cleared his throat. "So, this is where you work all day?"

Celestia blinked then nodded. "Yes. Late afternoons mostly, after court."

He grinned at her and crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh come on, you've never taken a break for a game or to gossip with a buddy or to take a little nap while you're on the clock?"

"Well…sometimes," the sun princess admitted with an impish grin. "But I try to keep things very professional in here each day."

"So you throw the raging parties only _at_ _night_ then?"

"Luna's the better night princess, Discord."

"I'm not so sure…" The chaos master leaned closer. "It's been my experience that you know your way around moonlit fun…even if you should be in bed at sunset so you can be a perfect princess for sunrise."

Celestia's smile grew. "I'm not perfect. And you're a bad influence."

"I know." Discord eyes hazed a little, looking directly into hers.

Celestia looked into his again…and at him standing there before her, so close. She swallowed and added softly, "I really try to keep this place for professional matters."

Discord's voice was soft too, though he didn't move away from her. "I know that too."

Another quiet moment passed. Then they shifted closer until their mouths met in tender kiss; as their eyes closed, they held each other, lingering.

Finally their lips separated with light sighs. They still remained caught in each other's grasp as their eyes fluttered open.

Discord grinned like a Cheshire cat as he gazed down at Celestia. "Biology's fun. Especially when you combine it with 'other things'. It seems so wrong and yet it feels so right—don't you think, Tia?" He gave a low chuckle and moved in closer, his hands taking a firmer hold around her to lean her back a little.

Celestia's eyes popped open wide; then suddenly with another burst of magic she teleported away on him yet again!

Discord blinked then scowled. "Oh _come on_ , Tia! I thought we settled this. And what part of 'a thousand years alone as stone' didn't you understand?! I've had enough of hard to get! You are lucky you're so enchanting!" He snapped himself away (following her magic again).

However, rather than ending up next to Celestia this time, Discord found himself in the hallway outside of her closed bedroom door.

He raised an eyebrow, scratching his head. "Huh? How did I end up outside? I…Tia?" He knocked on the door. "I know you're in there, I can sense your magic."

Behind the door came the muffled voice of the sun princess. "Uh…hello, Discord. I put up a barrier spell. I'm changing back into my costume. I need privacy.

Discord rolled his eyes. "Oh, are you serious? We put on our costumes in front of each other before. I clasped your necklace! You buttoned my shirt! What are you talking about?"

She sighed. "I just…need a minute, Discord. I'll see you downstairs."

Discord blinked then scowled, arms crossed. "You know what, I was wrong—you ARE high maintenance AND too pretty for your own good AND an old stick in the mud who has no fun!" He snapped himself away as the sound of Celestia gasping was heard and then snapped himself back (now wearing his Frankenstirrup's monster costume again). "And I'm going to win that costume contest with my half of our costume all on my own! So there!" He stuck out his tongue at the door and snapped himself away again.

Just then Celestia opened the door, her gaze full of concern and her mouth open as though about to speak. But, seeing him gone, she looked around and then pouted. "Fine, Discord! May the better half of our costume win!" She remained still for a moment, clearly waiting (hoping?) for a response, but when none came, she scowled, used her magic to resume her Frankenstirrup's monster's bride costume, turned around and firmly closed her bedroom door behind her.

* * *

Donut Joe wasn't sure what had happened. All he remembered was being surrounded by some gentle, tender, consuming darkness. And now he felt the warmth (and smelled the moonflower scent) of a mare cuddled up with him. A familiar hoof brushed through his mane now as a familiar light giggle met his ears. Donut Joe's eyes fluttered open, and he soon realized that he and Luna were on a cloud hovering just above the ballroom veranda while Luna cuddled and doted on him. He blinked and looked to her. "Luna Baby? What happened?"

She giggled, gazing into his eyes. "After the exchange of vows between ourself and thee, we did kiss our bold paramour. Apparently, thou was overwhelmed by our passionate advances and succumbed to a swoon."

Donut Joe raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying I fainted?"

Luna nodded. "Indeed we are, thou most sweet and sensitive of stallions." She brushed her hoof through his mane again.

Donut Joe blushed. "I-I didn't faint." He gave a sheepish half smile. "I just, um…I'm tired, and it's been a big night. I…" And then his eyes went very wide. He sat up more and looked to Luna again. "You love me and I love you—we really said that? It wasn't a dream?"

She nodded. "Thou art correct, mine aspiring consort."

Donut Joe had to chuckle a little. "Oh, okay then." He raised an eyebrow. "Luna…why art thee talking in this way?" he teased.

"Shh…" She pressed her forehead to his. "Tis a romantic, wonderful moment. The old speech is so much more poetic, so much more suited to such an enchanted evening. And we appreciate thine effort to match it, but please feel free to speak in the modern way. There is something about thine clear, firm, rugged speech that we find most alluring…" Her eyes hazed more.

Donut Joe cleared his throat with a sultry look of his own. "Well, I suppose I ought to get back to it then, Luna Baby." He nuzzled her. "Luna Baby Love…"

Luna blushed. "Oh Joe… _Our Joe_ …of the Donuts." She nuzzled him back. "Dearest love…"

"Being in love's nice…" Donut Joe sighed as he finally pulled back.

"Yes, tis…" Luna beamed. "We never thought anypony would…" She blushed more, looking down a little. "Thou art the first stallion ever to profess such feelings to us."

"That's crazy, you know." He chuckled, gazing into her eyes. "Stallions should have been falling all over themselves with love for you for ages."

Luna gazed back into his eyes. "As should mares have fallen for thee. And yet here we and thou are together…in love."

Donut Joe nodded. "In love..." His eyes fluttered a little.

Luna giggled. "Pray, do not swoon again, darling. We prefer thee here with us gazing into our eyes."

"Yeah," Donut Joe chuckled. "And you don't faint either, okay, Luna Love?" He winked.

Luna blinked. "Us? But why…"

Before she could say more, Donut Joe put a foreleg over her shoulders and leaned in to kiss her as deeply as he could. He even managed to tilt back her head as they savored everything for what seemed like an endless moment.

Meanwhile, Luna's eyes had quickly fluttered closed as she melted with his advances and lost herself in this new, sweet embrace together.

Finally, Donut Joe pulled back a satisfied smirk upon his lips at the sight of Luna's dazed look; her eyes had barely opened, and a blush flooded her dark cheeks.

"Luna? Beautiful lady of the night?"

"Thou art a formidable match for us in passion." Luna let out a shuddery sigh. "And such a stallion…"

"Your stallion…" Donut Joe winked.

"Indeed." Luna giggled. "And I am yours too."

They nuzzled once more and pulled back with sighs. Then they nestled alongside each to gaze up at the night sky for a moment in happiness.

Luna spoke, her tone returning to normal. "Joe, there has been a change in our relationship…"

Donut Joe nodded. "…And that means we have to tell the ponies officially somehow. I know…just like when we started dating."

"Yes." Luna nodded too. "I'm sorry for the formality, but I like to keep my subjects informed about the major events in my life. It's tradition. Though…I'm not sure what to say exactly. I suspect most ponies already thought we were in love."

"Yeah." Donut Joe blushed a little. "It's sort of delicate."

"They'll probably just be curious about what the future holds for us," Luna added softly.

Donut Joe frowned a little and nodded.

Luna frowned a little as well. "I could just tell them something vague—that we're going to enjoy each other's company all the more…"

"Or you could be a little more specific…"

Luna raised an eyebrow.

He went on, smiling a little as he glanced at her. "For two crazy kids who went and fell in love, we haven't talked much about the future, have we? Sometimes I think we even avoid it a little…for lots of reasons…"

"Oh." Luna swallowed. "Yes…. Being in love can lead to many things. We both know there might be difficulties for us, but you're right—at this point, we must face them. And especially if the other ponies will be curious."

Donut Joe managed to smile a little more. "We get along pretty good, Luna—I'm sure once we talk about things, we'll figure out something for the future pretty quickly."

"Of course." Luna tried to smile too. "We've already agreed that we love each other—deciding our future must be much less scary."

"Yeah." He swallowed. "Uh…we'll just say things until we agree…even if there are limitations."

"Yes, something like that." She nodded. "And I'm sure any changes now will only lead to more happiness."

They managed to keep eye contact and maintain their smiles for another moment. But something was faltering in the look they shared.

Finally Luna let out a deep breath and glanced away. "Well, um…we don't have to decide anything or tell anypony anything right now. Why don't we take some time and think about things and then discuss them together? And then perhaps we can address telling others. "

"Okay." Donut Joe nodded, clearing his throat. "Let's give that a try. A little time to think might be good; especially after a night as big as this one."

"And in the meantime, I suppose we should get back to the party. The ponies will be missing us." The night princess used her magic to move the cloud down to the veranda. They climbed off.

Donut Joe and Luna just stood before each other now.

Luna shrugged. "We should probably get back into costume too if we're going back in."

"Oh, yeah." Donut Joe stowed his hat in his jacket pocket again as Luna used her magic to turn herself in to Nightmare Moon once more and made her fangs appear to put back into her mouth.

Donut Joe tried to smile a little again as he looked to her. "Want me to get us some punch or something?"

"Tis all right." Luna tried to smile a little again too. "I, er…I might try to go off and find my sister actually. I want to…talk to her about how things went with Discord. You get punch and enjoy mingling with the ponies."

Donut Joe blinked but swallowed and nodded. "Yeah…actually, maybe I'll find Discord, see how things went too."

They nodded to each other…but their smiles fell a little more.

And then the pair re-entered the ballroom, this time going their separate ways.

* * *

At the party, meanwhile, the girls had been enjoying themselves immensely, especially Twilight…until she had noticed two things as the evening progressed: Luna and Donut Joe disappearing at some point and not coming back for a while…and Discord and Celestia still being nowhere in sight.

The friendship princess grew particularly concerned though when she finally saw Discord and Celestia teleport into the party…on opposite sides of the room. And though they were wearing what looked like a partners costume (a famous horror fictional couple she recognized from her days reading the classics as a younger filly), they didn't show any signs of going anywhere near each other.

Twilight's concern became greater still when she saw Luna and Donut Joe suddenly enter from a veranda door and likewise go their separate ways (Luna unknowingly toward Discord's side of the ballroom and Donut Joe unknowingly toward Celestia's).

"Come on, Sugar Cube—we're all going to dance together! You coming, Twilight?"

"Yeah, Twilight, seeing a princess dance always makes everypony happy!"

Twilight blinked and looked at Applejack and Pinkie Pie who had summoned her (while her other friends stood just behind them, waving her over to the dance floor).

She smiled and nodded. "Sure, everypony. And you're right, Pinkie, what's a party without a princess dancing?" She gave a sheepish shrug and smile. "That princess might as well be me."

"I think that'll be very nice, Twilight." Fluttershy smiled.

"And who wouldn't want to dance at a party as fancy and fashionable as this one?" Rarity's eyes brightened.

"Yeah, let's get dancing!" Spike grinned and slid up close to Rarity.

"Let's party!" Rainbow Dash flew up and swung a hoof through the air.

Suddenly the band struck up a new tune, and the girls all started to cut a rug.

Twilight even broke into her signature style of crazy dancing. Yet as she enjoyed herself with her friends, she also tried to keep an eye out for whatever was going on with the pony sisters and their close gentlepony companions (thought the dancing and mingling crowd of the ballroom soon blocked her view of either set of friends).

* * *

On one side of the ballroom, Discord stood alone leaning against a table as he finished chugging his third glass of punch, a dull look in his eyes. He sighed as he snapped a fourth glass full.

"Oh!"

"Hey!"

Somepony had just bumped into him, nearly spilling his punch everywhere. Discord turned with a scowl, but then blinked at the sight of who had just interrupted him: a certain nighttime princess dressed as an unforgettable former villain (though Nightmare Moon's classic evil grin had been replaced by an unusual slight frown at the moment).

"Luna?" Discord raised an eyebrow. "Why are you over here? Shouldn't you be off living out a romantic fairytale with your baker on the dance floor?" He attempted a smirk. But when Luna just sighed instead of smiling and delivering a playful quip back to him, he had to tilt his head. "Wait…are you and Joe not together right now… _on purpose?"_ He observed her closely. "Did something happen I should know about?"

Luna blinked a few times then blushed and glanced away. "Tis nothing."

"Tis most certainly not nothing, otherwise you wouldn't be slipping into old-timey speech." Discord countered. "What, did Equestria's most perfect couple have a tiff?"

"Just the opposite, in fact." Luna sighed as she magically poured herself a glass of punch but didn't drink.

Discord raised an eyebrow again.

Luna noticed and finally just pouted with a scowl. "Never mind. You'd just laugh at me."

Discord rolled his eyes. "Well, of course I will—if what happened is funny. But if it's something that's bothering the stern night princess, then it's probably something serious. And I've got nothing better to do right now anyway, nowhere to be, no one to be with, so you might as well share while I've got a gap in my busy schedule."

Luna blinked. "But what about Celestia?" She raised an eyebrow and glanced around. "Wait, where is Celestia? Why is she not with you? You're still in your partners costume, after all."

"We had a disagreement." Discord sighed. "She thinks she's not ridiculous, I disagreed."

Luna tilted her head and couldn't help a small smile. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Discord shook his head, arms over his chest. "No, I'm still stubbornly fuming. Now then, stop changing the subject." He leaned back against the punch table. "You and Joe—what's going on? Your mismatched romantic affair mildly amuses me, and I'd hate to think there's any trouble in it."

The night princess looked down a little at first but then took a deep breath and spoke. "Joe and I…. We told each other that we love each other for the first time tonight. And I think that now we're unsure what to do next."

She looked up to see Discord with a raised eyebrow at first. But then the chaos master smirked and lowered his eyes playfully. "Oh come now, Luna—even if you were on the moon for a thousand years, I'm pretty sure you have a general idea of what 'in love' ponies do."

Luna scowled at him. "Oh, forget it, I knew you wouldn't be a help. You can't take this seriously."

Discord chuckled. "Hey, I _am_ taking it seriously. I just don't see what the big problem is." He shrugged. "So you're in love—fine. Now you just go right back to cultivating your budding romance: spend more time alone, become even closer, move in together, get married, make little foalish princesses of the night and mini donut bakers."

Luna blushed dark red against her black coat as she glared at him.

Discord's look went dry. "I'm not joking. This is what you both want, right? For your relationship to keep moving forward? Well, those are a few of the directions it could take."

"But it's complicated Discord." Luna's glare faded to a pout. "Joe and I lead very different lives. We like being together, but…well, I have to stay in the castle to tend to my duties, and Joe must stay at the shop to keep it running. I am destined to sacrifice for the nation and overthrow evil, Joe's happiest having a good day selling donuts to customers and bringing ponies smiles with sweets. I'm a nearly immortal princess and Joe is a normal pony…" She winced. Her voice lowered. "There are limitations to how much we can have together…and now we'll finally have to face them."

"The only limitations are the ones you set on yourselves."

Luna blinked and looked up to see Discord frowning slightly. But when their gazes met, he blinked a few times and rolled his eyes. "Look," he went on, "not to be sappy, but you love each other. That's a rare thing. And you've already had the courage to make it work so far! So what if the details are going to be little chaotic? At least your relationship is interesting. Don't put so much pressure on yourselves to make it perfect by silly orderly standards. Just…let yourselves be okay. Okay?"

Luna looked into his eyes but then blinked a few times too. "But those 'silly orderly standards' are some of the foundations of pony relationships…"

Discord gave a dramatic sigh and floated up in the air, circling around Luna. "Oh, you pony sisters; always complicating things with your orderly ways." He paused in front of her and moved closer. "How did you feel when you told each other?"

Luna just blinked, her eye wide.

Discord scowled. "Bad, good, appalled, furious? Pick an emotional state! The night's not going to go on forever even if you are disguised as Nightmare Moon right now—that means I don't have all evening, you know."

"I…" Luna blushed. "Touched…" she finally replied. "I felt touched when we said we loved each other."

"Mmm hmm…" Discord nodded. "And now that you know how you both feel, do you want him to the love to stop?"

"No. No, I don't." Luna shook her head.

"And how do you feel when you're around him?" Discord crossed his arms. "And try to keep the sappiness of your reply to a minimum please."

"I…" Luna considered then smiled, "warm…safe…happy…like my heart is full. And I think he feels the same." She looked up at Discord. "We're good together."

Discord looked down at her, almost smiling a little too. "Then everything's fine deep down, isn't it?"

Luna's smile lingered for a moment but then faltered. "But what if simply feeling love for each other is the most we can manage? We decided not to worry about the details of our time together until later, but now is later…. What if we can't make any kind of a life together for the time we have? What if we won't be happy? I'm not even sure what I want, I'm not even sure what Joe wants…" Even with Nightmare Moon's eyes, Luna's eyes still shimmered with emotion and worry. "What if we lose each other even if we love each other?"

Even Discord had to frown again at the sight of those eyes and that sad question. He landed. Then he cleared his throat and lowered his voice. "You know, Luna…don't let this get around, but I feel like that all the time about my friendship with the girls. For a while I didn't want our friendship to grow because I was afraid we'd hit a point where we couldn't sustain it—we're very different, and I figured they'd find reasons not to like me or I'd find reasons not to like them, and then it would all be over. But…we kept moving forward anyway. And somehow it's still okay. "

"Really?" Luna's whole look softened.

The chaos master shrugged. Then he cleared his throat and resumed his normal aloof tone. "The point is, you can't be afraid of problems. Just enjoy what you have now, Luna. And I think if you want to be happy together, you'll find a way." He sighed. "You know, Joe's probably a little afraid too. Maybe if you talked, you could help each other be less afraid."

A small smile returned to Luna's lips. "Perhaps you're right. Thank you, Discord."

Discord waved her off. "Oh, just get going and don't make this moment any more overly sentimental than it already is." Yet he couldn't help smiling too.

"Very well." Luna's smile grew. "But first, enough trying to change the subject." He raised an eyebrow, and she went on. "I believe I mentioned Celestia before our conversation about Joe progressed: she's not by your side this evening, though you seem to still be sharing a costume. Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

Discord pouted. "You won't like it."

"Try me."

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Well…I suppose I took Joe's advice about thinking of your sister and I as a more than friendly couple, and Celestia took your advice about the same thing."

"So you talked?" Luna prompted.

"Talked…teased…" he cleared his throat, "…necked."

Luna looked back at him with wide eyes.

"Well, how else were we supposed to figure out if we could like each other like that!?" Discord scowled. "The only other time we ever kissed was when you put that sleeping beauty spell on me, but I was asleep for that. And even though Celestia and I were awake for the kiss I gave her afterwards to make things even, it didn't really count, and…"

"You did what?!" Luna exclaimed.

Discord blinked then cringed a little. "Oh…that was supposed to be a secret." He sighed deeply. "Try not to tell Tia I told you—she's already found enough reasons to be unhappy with me."

Luna considered for a moment. "So, back then you kissed to…"

"…Just to make things even so she wouldn't feel so bad about the kiss she had to give me to break the spell," Discord explained.

"And you kissed—or rather necked—tonight because?"

"To see whether we worked as more than friends."

There was silence for a moment. Then Luna sighed and prompted. "So?"

Discord swallowed and blushed. "We both sort of liked it…"

Luna leaned closer to him as she prompted again, " _But_ …"

"But…" Discord swallowed, "…maybe I came on a little strong. In my defense though, she's far too skittish. All I did was agree with her— _agree with her_ —that maybe part of us exploring this was physical, and suddenly she teleports away in fright!" He pouted, blushing more. "And fine, okay, maybe me popping into her study after her to continue the kissing was a bit much—letting her take the time for something so passionate and chaotic in the middle of all that orderly paperwork." He had to chuckle but then scowled again as he went on. "But then she just teleports away on me again, locks me out of her room, and tells me she needs privacy." He threw up his arms. "I mean, if she was just going to reject me at the drop of a hat, then why bother exploring this with me in the first place!"

Luna managed to hold back a smile. "So what you're upset about is the fact that she 'rejected' you…which, by the way, she didn't exactly do."

"Fine. I'm upset she rejected me." Discord sighed and slouched against the punch table, arms crossed over his chest. "I was sort of becoming intrigued by the idea of…" He blinked and was quiet for a moment. Then he looked at her. "What do you mean she didn't exactly reject me?"

"Discord, I know my sister." Luna smiled. "Rejection would have come in the form of her shutting down your advances and telling you directly she had no interest in you, and possibly getting angry if you went too far in pursuing the matter."

Discord considered, his brow furrowed in a pensive way. "Hmm…that _is_ how she acted last Hearthswarming when I kissed her. But then tonight I don't understand what…"

Luna moved closer and lowered her voice. "Discord, Celestia brought up the physical because she was nervous. But then you actually _pursued_ the physical, and that's not Celestia's strong point in matters of the heart. She prefers the emotional. She's reserved as a mare. She prides herself on her poise, her calm demeanor, her ability to run Equestria gently and to guide ponies as a mentor and friend. She's not comfortable with spontaneous, outlandish passion. She needs to ease in to gentle intimacy. She's a lady who needs time to grow confortable with a gentlepony."

Discord raised an eyebrow, blushing slightly.

Luna's gaze warmed. "In other words, she's not at all like those party-going mares you've been courting lately. She wants a good, sincere, relationship: and she deserves that. I'm afraid if you want to be close to my sister, you'll have to take that preference into consideration. And if you can't, it's better to let her know now that so that both of you can move on. Because while you're here fuming and drinking your weight in punch, I'm sure she's off somewhere worrying herself about hurting your feelings and also trying desperately not to become flustered by the flames of romance you clearly stirred inside of her."

"Well…" as lowered his arms his eyebrow remained arched deep in thought, "maybe you do have a point. I…" Discord blinked as blushing flooded his features. " _Flames of romance?"_ The chaos master practically scoffed. "L-Luna, really, now you're getting corny. And it sounds even worse coming out of Nightmare Moon's mouth." He swallowed and turned away to finish off his glass of punch.

Luna laughed softly. "Discord you're blushing. You actually do care for Celestia, don't you? Even if she's not comfortable necking without a thought in the world."

"Ugh…" He sighed so deeply, yet the blushing remained. "Why do you and Joe care about this so much?"

Luna couldn't help herself. "Because your flirtatious potential romantic affair mildly amuses us, and we would hate to think there was any trouble in it."

Discord almost cracked a smile. Then he cleared his throat, his voice low. "Tia…is sort of okay…as a mare. And maybe I've come to value our time together a little particularly…and especially now. And…maybe it was sort of cute when she teleported off. And maybe I like that this is a little more challenging than I'm used to. And that's all you're getting from me."

Luna gave a soft giggle. "Just let her know how you're feeling, and let her explain to you how she feels. Then give her a little space. If she doesn't feel pressured, she'll be able to think more clearly and realize that perhaps she doesn't mind you popping into her study for more than witty banter." She sighed and shook her head. "Necking in her study—really Discord, that's her perfect space of professionalism. If she let you have a kiss with her in there, she really must like you too. Just change your approach. It'll help." She winked.

Still blushing lightly, Discord crossed his arms over his chest again and smirked. "So I suppose now that we've had this great talk together, you're supposed to go talk to Joe and I'm supposed to go talk to Celestia."

Luna chuckled. "Yes, I believe so. So I'll go find my paramour and I'll leave you to yours."

Discord nodded as well. "All right, let's try to go fix our romantic messes then. Might as well end Nightmare Night on a high note."

"Yes, that's the Nightmare Night spirit." Luna held her head high. "Let's be off then."

The two of them shared a nod and then departed; Discord snapped himself away as Luna trotted back onto the ballroom floor, her eyes peeled for the familiar yellow and brown tones of a certain unicorn stallion.

* * *

Meanwhile, on his own side of the ballroom Donut Joe had just been sort of wandering aimlessly through the crowd. He smiled and greeted a pony here and there, but somehow without Luna by his side, his enthusiasm was lacking. Mostly now he looked around hoping to see the familiar face of Twilight Sparkle and Spike—at least they might cheer him up.

However, the next familiar face he spotted turned out to be Celestia's.

She was still dressed as Frankestirrup's Monster's bride…but with no Frankenstirrup's monster beside her. And though she smiled and greeted ponies, as soon as she was left alone for a moment she sighed and looked down with a frown into a full glass of punch.

The sight made Donut Joe frown too. He tried to smile though as he approached her and cleared his throat. "Uh…Celestia?"

Celestia blinked and smiled at him as she looked up. "Joe? Hello. I hope you're having a nice night." She blushed lightly. "Um…is Luna around? I wanted to talk to her."

Donut Joe swallowed. "Er…yeah, she's somewhere around here. But I'm not sure if she's nearby. We haven't been together for a little bit." As he saw Celestia raise an eyebrow, he cleared his throat and went on. "And is Discord around? You're still doing your partners costume…right?"

Celestia blinked then looked down. "I…I don't know. It's complicated." She looked back into her untouched glass of punch on the table beside her.

Donut Joe frowned and moved closer. "Celestia, are you and Discord okay?"

She tried to smile. "We had a disagreement, I'm afraid."

"Oh…what about?"

Celestia pouted a little. "He thinks he's reasonable, and I disagreed."

Donut Joe tried very hard not to smile too much. "Aw, but you two are such good friends. I'm sure you'll work it out."

The sun princess just frowned though. "I'm not sure we can. I'm not even sure where to begin."

He nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Celestia glanced up at him with a soft smile. "Joe, I appreciate the offer…and the fact that you're not using my title. But you don't have to try and help. You should go off and find Luna and spend the rest of the night being happy together. And besides…I know you find it hard to talk to me."

"Oh." Donut Joe blushed a little. "You figured that out?"

She nodded, smiling sheepishly. "I'm afraid so. I've seen my fair share of subjects get nervous near me, but you take the cake. "

Donut Joe's own smile turned sheepish. "I'm sorry, Celestia. It's just because of Luna and me and…. I mean…I know I'm probably not the kind of guy you've ever imagined for your sister. I'm not special like you and Luna and Discord… I'm not even a normal pony destined for a great thing like Twilight and her friends. I'm just me. And it's hard to think of a way to show you how much I care about and respect your sister and how I'd do anything to keep her happy and safe."

Celestia's gaze warmed. "I know all of that just from you saying the words, Joe. And you're kind and understanding and fun and caring—all of that's more special than you realize. And that's exactly the type of pony I always pictured for Luna. You make each other happy. I'm proud you're courting my sister."

Donut Joe's eyes went a little wide. "Really?"

"Yes." Celestia nodded. "And I hope soon you'll be able to stop thinking of me as 'The Princess of Equestria Celestia' or even as 'Luna's big sister'. I want you to think of me as your friend…and I'd almost like to think of you as my brother."

Donut Joe blushed a lot more but swallowed and nodded. "Okay, we could try that. But, uh…" he smiled a little again, "you know, if I'm like your brother that makes you like my sister. And when sisters are having trouble with guys—guys like Discord, for example—brothers usually help them out."

Celestia blushed but smiled more. "Yes, I suppose they do." She swallowed. "Promise you won't think it's silly?"

He smiled warmly. "Nothing about you is silly, Celestia. You're a smart lady with good head on her shoulders. Now tell me what's up." Donut Joe grinned a little. "And if this Discord character is giving you trouble, then as your brother maybe I'll have to go over and rough him up a bit. But I want to hear your side of the story first."

Celestia chuckled. "All right, all right." She let out a breath and explained. "After talking to you and Luna earlier, Discord and I sort of came to the conclusion that…maybe we do spend more time together than friends usually do and maybe we are closer than friends usually are…so maybe we might like being more than friends even if we don't realize it."

Donut Joe nodded. "Yeah, Luna and I had our suspicions." He frowned a little. "Sorry, I hope we didn't push you guys too much by bringing it up tonight."

"It's all right." The sun princess smiled. "Luna explained she felt she had to say something after seeing our costume together. It was better hearing the assumption from her than from a stranger." She swallowed. "Anyway, Discord and I tried to talk about the idea and figure out where we stand and what to do about it. And that sort of led to, well…er…." She blushed darkly.

"Celestia, it's okay." Donut Joe smiled warmly. "I'm like your brother, remember? And I'm an adult. You don't have to feel embarrassed. What, did you two kiss or something?"

"Repeatedly, I'm afraid."

"Oh." He blinked and blushed.

Celestia smiled a little again. "Then we, um…both realized we liked what had happened and tried to talk about it more, but things got a little carried away. And I sort of panicked and disappeared on him a few times…and then magically locked him out of my room. And we ended things by fighting." She sighed. "And now he's upset, and I'm upset, and I'm not sure what to do next." She looked down into her punch glass again with a frown, still lightly blushing.

There was quiet at first.

Then Donut Joe spoke again. "So you like this guy, huh, sis?"

Celestia glanced up and nodded. "I find him interesting. And he makes me smile."

"And he's nice to you?" Donut Joe prompted.

Her smile returned. "I know he seems a little rough around the edges, but yes, he does treat me nicely." She laughed. "You know, if we go to a party, no matter how many girls he dances with or how much fun he's having, he always leaves with me to escort me back here for sunrise. And he talks to me like I'm an actual pony, not just a princess. And he listens to me. And we have fun together."

"Okay." Donut Joe nodded. "Then why did you run away from him before when you were kissing?"

Celestia's eyes widened and went down. "Because we kept talking about, erm…how much of our attraction was just 'biological'. And it started to overwhelm me. I never let myself enjoy how charming Discord could be until tonight. And I didn't realize until now just how much I've missed having a gentlepony companion in my life. And I didn't want all of that to cloud my judgment about what to do next. And I didn't want to just keep going with that attraction as the foundation for…whatever we could have together."

"Okay." Donut Joe moved closer. "Well then, Celestia, I think you should explain all of this to Discord. He probably doesn't realize how you're feeling. And he might have some of his own doubts." As she glanced up at him again, Donut Joe went on, rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess what I'm saying is you two only just started trying to be more than friends tonight—I don't think it would take too much for you to start over on different terms. And if he really cares about you, he'll respect what you're comfortable with for being more than friends. But if he can't, and if you can't see things his way, then, well, better you know now. And then you can go and find somepony who will treat you right like you deserve to be treated, and Discord can keep seeing other mares. But…if Discord's okay about things…and if he's really the guy you want…let yourself have that."

Celestia just looked back at him with wide eyes for a moment. Then her gaze grew tender. "Joe, when did you get so wise, and why have I not appointed you and your understanding ways to the royal court yet?"

Donut Joe chuckled. "Celestia, I'm just a baker, and a stallion who's had a chance to understand a lot more about caring for a lady these days. But either way I'm glad what I said helped put a smile back on your face." His look softened. "You were reminding me of Luna, just before we got together last winter. She seemed so unsure a lot of the time. But then we talked and things got better."

"Speaking of Luna…" Celestia's gaze warmed, "what exactly happened that separated you two tonight?

Donut Joe blinked and blushed a little. "I, uh…I think we just decided we needed a little time apart. Something sort of came up—it's a good thing but it made us think a bit, that's all."

Celestia tilted her head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

Despite his blushing, Donut Joe cleared his throat and went on, shuffling a hoof on the floor. "Celestia…let's say two ponies were seeing each other and their feelings got as strong as they could get. So they told each other. But then they didn't know what to say next or what was going to happen with them because they future was complicated. So they started to get pretty worried. What should they do?

Celestia's eyes practically sparkled. "You mean you and Luna told each other that you…"

Donut Joe smiled a little. "Luna and I are in love, Celestia."

The sun princess suddenly had that same giddy look Luna had just before diving on him back on the veranda, and Donut Joe worried for a moment that he was going to get caught by another surprise alicorn hug. He grinned sheepishly and quickly went on. "So you're okay with me feeling about Luna…and Luna feeling like that about me."

"Oh yes!" Celestia finally just giggled and nodded. "I want you to feel everything you can for her, and I want her to have the same with you."

Donut Joe beamed.

Celestia's gaze warmed. "And as for what's next for you two, I think ponies in your situation should be very proud of their feelings, and that they should talk more about them and realize things can turn out okay as long as they work together and have each other."

"But what if our lives just can't…be in harmony?" Donut Joe's smile fell. "We've been avoiding talking about the future and how we could make things work; we never bring it up. We know we have a lot of differences. We're not even sure yet what we want." He swallowed. "And I don't have as much time as…as Luna to…"

Celestia's gentle voice interrupted. "Joe, your lives have more harmony already than you realize; you can build and grow from that. And I think you'll both realize what you want together if you think carefully and talk. And as for time…no pony is ever really sure how much of that he has for anything. I know it's not much to give you, but I can tell you from all I've seen in my life that what needs to happen will happen and that love finds a way. And for what it's worth, I think you fill your time most nobly, Joe, and that you instill more value and quality and love into it than many ponies remember to do. You make your time count; and Luna sees it too."

Donut Joe's featured glowed, his eyes full of warmth. "Thanks, Celestia. I do my best. And I'll do my best not to let you down…and to make everything Luna and I have matter as much as I can."

"I know." Celestia put a hoof over him and hugged him then pulled back. "Now please go talk to my sister, let her know that you think you can both handle this, and then let her have some time alone if she still needs it. She'll come home. You can trust in that."

Donut Joe nodded. "Okay. And you go talk to Discord when you're ready. And let me know how it turns out, all right? It'll go better than you think—trust me."

Celestia nodded in return. "Promise, brother."

Joe chuckled. "See you around, sis." He winked then concentrated his magic hard and teleported away.

Smiling, Celestia watched him go. Then, with a swallow, she trotted off into the party looking for a certain special draconequus dressed as her monster husband.

However, before Celestia got very far, she paused as a small burst of magic went off before her. A rolled up scroll appeared floating in the air now before her eyes with a purple rose tied to it. She observed the rose as she removed it and then used her magic to unfurl the scroll. She read.

' _Hi Tia. Do me a favor and meet me outside on a cloud above the eaves of the ballroom. I promise, nothing 'biological'. I'll be waiting…all night if that's what it takes._

 _Please come,_

 _~D'_

Celestia's gaze softened. Then she sent the rose and scroll away, smoothed back her mane a little, straightened her dress, and teleported off into the night with a blush.

The thrill of change, magic, love, and fear were all in the air. The first Nightmare Night Ball was certainly turning into one of the most unforgettable royal evenings Equestria had ever known.

* * *

 **A/N:**

That's all for now! Thank you again for reading! Chapter 3 (and possibly an epilogue) will be posted soon!

~Azure129


	3. Give Me Something Sweet to Bite!

**A/N:**

Hi everyone! Here it is, the conclusion to Nightmare Night for Luna, Joe, Discord and Celestia—I hope you enjoy it! And that you've all had a great Halloween! ^_^ I'll post a small epilogue to this story in a few days that takes place a few weeks later.

 **Donut Nights 3: Nightmare Night Canoodling**

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Give Me Something Sweet to Bite!**

* * *

Luna moved across the dance floor, glancing around for Joe, when suddenly she paused as a burst of magic flashed before her.

There stood Donut Joe now, wobbling on his legs as he wiped his brow. "Whoo…that really is harder than Twilight and Luna make it look…Luna!" His whole face brightened as his eyes focused on just the pony he had been hoping his magic would take him to.

"Joe!" Luna's face brightened too. "Oh Joe…I'm so glad to see you." She came forward and wrapped a foreleg around him in a hug as she sighed happily.

Donut Joe wrapped a foreleg around her too. "Me too…" His voice was warm and tender.

Some light giggling and 'awing' came to their ears; the couple opened their eyes to see ponies looking on at their embrace with smiles.

Donut Joe and Luna quickly separated with blushes. They laughed softly and looked at each other as the ponies went back to enjoying the party.

"Joe…I was, um…talking to Discord…" Luna smiled sheepishly.

"Funny, I was talking to Celestia." Donut Joe rubbed the back of his neck.

Luna raised an eyebrow. "Did she give you excellent advice about deciding to talk about the future and looking beyond limitations? And about remembering everything we've made work so far?"

"Yeah." Donut Joe nodded. "And did Discord give you excellent advice about taking our time and not worrying so much? And about how as long as we're together, we can make something good together?"

"Something like that." She shrugged.

They came closer.

"It'd be a shame to ruin the best Nightmare Night ever all because we're afraid of something." Donut Joe smiled. " _And_ a little ironic."

Luna smiled too, her gaze tender even through Nightmare Moon's eyes. "Then let's not. No more fear…not when we're together. And not after all we've been through so far."

"I trust you." "I trust you."

They smiled more as they talked over each other one more time this evening.

Donut Joe's voice lowered. "I love you, Luna."

Luna's voice lowered as well. "I love you too, Joe."

He grinned, his eyes hazing, then held out a foreleg. "Want to dance, Luna Baby?"

She giggled. "You read my mind, Joe of the Donuts." She winked then suddenly cleared her throat and turned her head to make an announcement. "Attention, ponies! Tis almost midnight—let us get the evening in full swing! Band, play something with some passion!" She finished by using her magic to add flames of eerie blue and purple to the orange lights of the chandeliers.

The ponies cheered! And Luna giggled as Donut Joe suddenly pulled her close with warm a chuckle. The band began a haunting upbeat number, and the happy couple proceeded to dance, leading the ballroom in a Nightmare Night celebration just as full of happiness and hope as it was full of thrills and chills.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside in the cool night air, Celestia appeared over the roof of the ballroom. She glanced around and then saw a cloud below where Discord lounged. She dropped down and came to sit beside him.

"Hello, Discord."

"You came?" He glanced at her, an eyebrow raised.

"Of course." She nodded, almost smiling. "You're my friend. I'll always come for you. And besides…" she blushed lightly, "I was starting to get a little lonely at the party without you."

He chuckled.

She raised an eyebrow.

The chaos master gave a small smile. "You know, half the reason I suggested a partners costume was so you'd maybe stick with me tonight even with all the Canterlot elite to mingle with." He sighed. "I guess I was worried about getting lonely too."

The sun princess's smile softened. "I'm afraid we've put ourselves through a lot of unnecessary loneliness so far."

"Yeah…" Discord nodded. "But maybe _some_ of it was necessary. I guess we needed time to think, all things considered." He shrugged. "Plus I had time to run into your sister and got some good advice."

Celestia laughed softly. "And I got some good advice from Joe."

Discord's smile picked up on one side. "You know, I'm really starting to like that little stallion."

"He's very surprising." Celestia smiled more too.

They nodded.

Then they both let out deep breaths and gazed up at the night sky together.

Celestia spoke. "Discord…I'm sorry for locking you out of my room and for running away. I hope I didn't hurt your feelings."

"A little." Discord kept his gaze dull. "But I think I understand why you did it. I came on too strong." He cleared his throat. "Sorry for that. Friendship I'm getting a handle on—but I suppose I'm a little out of touch on the finer points of 'more-than-friendship', especially in this day and age."

Celestia shifted closer, her voice light. "Discord…I really did like what we shared…biology or no biology."

His eyes hazed a little and went to her; his tone lowered. "I'm still a fan too…"

She blushed, her eyes glancing to him as well. "But I…really don't know where to go from here."

"Well, I've been thinking about that actually," Discord started, reaching out to her. But then he hesitated. "Would you mind?" He gestured to her hoof. "Or not. Whatever you want to do…" he added nonchalantly.

Celestia raised an eyebrow but then smiled softly and nodded. "Yes, I'd like that, Discord." She raised her hoof to him.

Discord smiled a little again. He gently took her hoof in his paw and claw and continued speaking. "Anyway, as I was saying, I've been thinking and…why do we have to 'go' anywhere in particular? Just because that works for Luna and Joe doesn't mean it works for us. And this isn't the old days; social policy is so much freer. We don't have to be in a relationship. We don't even have to date. Perhaps we could just…continue on as we've been going but be a little more open to certain changes of a romantic…even biological…nature?" His eyes met hers. "As long as you're comfortable."

Blushing lightly, Celestia's eyes brightened. "You mean…we could just keep being very close friends, but if moments of more than that come up, we could explore them? No pressure… Just you and I learning what works best for us?"

"Exactly." Discord nodded, coming closer. "Think of it as lessons in 'more-than-friendship' for both of us. And as part of that understanding, maybe I'll stop the endless parade of silly mares I've been seeing for now…and maybe you'll be kind enough to continue politely ignoring all those stallions clearly on the cusp of flirting with you whenever you come with me to one of my parties. This way if something happens between us, there's really nothing to worry about with anypony else."

Celestia giggled. "Well…I guess I'll have to break a lot of hearts and so will you…but I think that could work."

Discord's eyes brightened for a moment. Then he grinned in his usual charming way. "Wonderful then. Sounds like fun."

"So wrong that it's right, you mean…" Celestia teased.

Discord chuckled. "Something like that, yes…"

"Thank you, Discord—for talking to me about this."

"Thanks for listening…and not running away again."

For a moment they just gazed into each other's eyes. Then Discord blinked and looked down, realized he was still holding her hoof, and quickly let it go. He looked out to the night, appearing as aloof and distant as ever again (though with a light blush persisting in his features now).

Celestia gazed at him in interest. She shifted a little closer. "I've never had a friendship like this before."

A chuckle escaped the back of Discord's throat. "I didn't realize friendships _could_ be like this."

The sun princess smiled a little. "Discord…it seems like you put a lot of thought into this. …Do you really like me so much?"

The chaos master blushed more but kept his aloof look. "I keep coming back to you in my mind…"

She raised an eyebrow.

He shifted a little. "We've been through everything and back again. You like me even though you've seen me at my worst. All those young, flashy mares I go after only like me if they're seeing me at my absolute best. I'm almost relieved when I'm done with my time with them for the night. But…I'm always disappointed to see my time with you end. So I want to do this. I never felt so... But I never thought you'd actually…. And I never thought I'd actually… " He paused then quickly cleared his throat. "Tia, I'm not very comfortable 'talking about feelings'. It's just not me. I'll…express to you how I think about you in my own way. But I can't do it by gushing about emotions."

"Then you don't have to, Discord." Celestia assured tenderly. "This isn't just about making me comfortable—it's about letting both of us find a comfortable place together. And I'm glad you told me all of that. I suppose I can have some trouble expressing myself too." She swallowed. "I've just been trying to think of you as a friend all this time. But I've also liked having attention from a male companion very, very much, and I've liked our long evenings together alone, laughing and talking, and I've liked the new experiences we've had together. Luna says it's like we've been dating all this time, and I think she might be right. And…" she sighed, "you know, I was…always sort of grateful that you never spent less time with me whenever you were dating other mares. I think I would have been a bit jealous if you had."

Discord finally smiled a little again. "We're both ridiculous for all of the denial and secrecy we've put ourselves through. What are we, a couple of two hundred year olds?"

Celestia laughed. "Well, we can't change any of the past we've let slip by. But we can change the future…"

Discord grinned. "Like a fresh start? Very well. Hmm…" He turned to her and held out his paw. "Hello there—my name's Discord. I enjoy taking long walks on polka dot beaches, singing in the chocolate rain, and making fantastic jokes. And you are?"

"Discord…" Celestia laughed.

"No, no, no—that's _my_ name. And now it's your turn to introduce yourself, strange, beautiful mystery mare." He winked.

Celestia blushed then put her hoof in his paw to shake. "Hi. My name's Celestia. I like adventures, teaching, smiling with friends and staying up past sunset. It's a pleasure to meet you. So, what do you do for a living?"

Discord shrugged as he released her hoof. "Chaos master. Bit of a full time job. And you?"

She shrugged too. "Princess of a pony nation. Technically only a half time job. I get nights free. And apparently I'm using this free night to meet a very charming eligible bachelor."

Discord chuckled. "So, you're in a position of immense power too, huh? Well, it's nice to meet such a refined, seasoned mare with some deeper interests that I can actually relate to. And who's had the chance to appreciate me in my prime of chaos all those years ago."

Celestia sighed, smiling more. "Well, now you're just trying to charm me."

"Is it working?" He raised an eyebrow, and his grin picked up on one side.

Celestia giggled softly and narrowed her eyes playfully. "We'll see."

Discord grinned. "You know, as long as we're hitting it off so well, want to do something together sometime?"

"Like a date?" Celestia tilted her head, eyes a little hazed.

"You mean an official one instead of all the implied ones we've been on so far? Perhaps…"

"I see. What did you have in mind?"

And then, from the ballroom, they heard the distant sound of the band striking up a loud tune and ponies cheering.

Discord held out his paw. "We could head inside and dance for starters. There's still time for us to win the costume contest. And besides, I think it'd be good for you and I to show these little ponies how it's done. Oh, and to give Luna and Joe a taste of a real power couple—those two have gone unchallenged for far too long."

Her eyes bright, Celestia put her hoof in his paw. "I'd love to dance, Discord. Let's go!"

Discord nodded and snapped them away. In an instant, they were on the dance floor cutting a rug just like Luna and Donut Joe, and having the most sensational Nightmare Night time of their lives with everypony!

* * *

A little while later, Twilight, still among her friends, was smiling as she looked out to the dance floor and now saw Luna and Donut Joe dancing and Celestia and Discord dancing as well. The four of them were smiling and so full of friendship it practically made her heart beam inside.

And friendship continued to pervade the ballroom as the latest song ended and the two couples stopped dancing to approach each other and laugh and talk together.

At that point, it was finally time for the winner of the costume contest to be announced…and, much to the surprise of the pony sisters, their companions, and especially Twilight and her friends, the winners were the group of maids who had dressed up like Princess Twilight and her court. Yet, the girls couldn't help but laugh to themselves as they observed the perfectly accurate costumes and how happy the maids were to have won. They even made sure to go up and personally shake the hooves of their Nightmare Night doppelgangers (Applejack with gusto, Rarity with elegance—while a blushing Spike stood between her and the second Rarity, Fluttershy with a shy smile, Pinkie by pouncing on the Pinkie Pie maid with a hug, Rainbow Dash by giving her double an aerial high five, and Twilight by sharing a bow with her double).

Soon the final song of the night began, and everybody went right back to dancing the evening away—no more strife or misunderstandings our doubts. Just a room full of happy ponies reveling in friendship and (especially in the case of a certain moon princess and her baker beau) love.

Nightmare Night went on.

* * *

The party long since over now, Luna and Donut Joe burst into Luna's room upstairs, laughing together as Luna's magic finally took away her Nightmare Moon guise and left her the night princess everypony (especially Donut Joe) knew and loved.

"Oh Joe, twas the grandest Nightmare Night in all of history!" Luna announced, holding a hoof high.

"I'll bet." Donut Joe nodded. "And the ones in the future'll just keep getting better and better." He put a foreleg around her, pulling her close.

Luna laughed more, her eyes sparkling. "Oh yes. I know they will too, my Joe…dearest love." She kissed him.

He returned the favor.

They pulled back to gaze at each other.

Then Luna put a hoof under his chin. "Joe…my only regret is that we cannot spend the whole night laughing and dancing and talking." She sighed. "Though ponies release many of their fears and concerns in Nightmare Night activities and tend to have less-pressing needs in their dreams, there are still some things I have to tend to before sunrise in the dream world as well as regarding my castle duties."

Donut Joe just smiled at her. "You go do what you got to do, Luna Love. You're an amazing mare, and it's worth it to me to miss out on seeing some of that amazingness personally as long as it means other ponies are getting the chance to experience just how dynamite you are for themselves."

Luna's smile was so complete. She came forward and hugged him very tightly.

Donut Joe braced himself managed to remain standing and to hug her back.

Eventually Luna released him. "And I'll see you for brunch here tomorrow, yes?"

"Absolutely." Donut Joe glanced down at himself. "And it'll be nice to be out of this fancy jacket tomorrow and back in my usual apron." He looked up sheepishly. "It was fun pretending to be a prince for the night, but I know I'm better at being a baker."

Luna's smile warmed. "You were a most admirable prince, Joe, because your personality and your heart are princely. My princely baker. And you don't need a stiff fancy jacket to capture that quality about you. And speaking of which…" she used her magic to lift Joe's saddlebag from earlier off of her nightstand, "…here is your apron—do not forget it."

Donut Joe nodded as he took the saddlebag.

Just then the castle clock tower chimed—two bells, two o'clock in the morning.

Donut Joe yawned. "Yikes, I'm going to have a rough time getting back into downtown Canterlot. Every taxi in the city's probably packed already with party guests. I might not get home until sunrise."

"I'd suggest a chariot…but I know you don't like being in the air unless it's with me." Luna smiled.

Donut nodded with a sheepish grin. "Yeah. I know it's silly, but you're the one I trust the most to keep me up in the air.

Luna considered with a soft smile. "You could teleport."

He had to shake his head though. "I'm definitely not powerful enough to make it that far. Besides, teleporting long distances still makes me queasy."

She nodded. "Very understandable. Even Twilight still gets a little dizzy from doing long distances. You really have made excellent progress in magic, Joe." Luna shuffled her hoof on the floor. "But you don't have to try so hard to impress me with such advanced skills… You already amaze me just by existing and being in my life."

Donut Joe moved closer, his smile warm. "I don't just want to impress you, Luna. I want to be part of the different parts of your life. You've been learning baking from me and about what it takes to run a shop. And besides learning about your royal duties, I can learn about advanced magic and all that stuff that interests you. I like it—it makes me feel like we're closer."

Luna smiled again, blushing lightly. She came forward and nuzzled him.

Donut Joe nuzzled her in return.

Then she said softly, "Joe…you're coming back here tomorrow anyway. Would you like to just stay here for the night?"

As they pulled back, he smiled, rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't want to put anyone out—are you sure you have a spare room ready?"

Luna's smile grew a little. "There's one right here."

Donut Joe raised an eyebrow.

Luna blushed more. "I don't sleep in here at night, Joe. I have to head off now for my duties. My bed is free if you would like it."

The baker pony's features flushed a warm, cherry red, and his green eyes went wide. "I…uh…"

"I spend many evenings sitting up with you upon your bed, talking about your dreams. This would not be much different," the night princess explained.

The baker pony swallowed. "I don't have anything to sleep in though."

Luna held back a giggle. "Joe, you do know most ponies don't sleep wearing anything. I don't, for instance."

"Yeah, but…" he looked down a little, "you know I'm a little more comfortable in clothes usually; day or night."

Luna nodded. "Yes, I do. Let me see…" Her horn glowed, and now a dark blue nightshirt and nightcap appeared on Joe in place of his prince costume. "Better?"

Donut Joe smiled, looking down at the garment, and nodded. "Yeah." He looked up at her. "Thanks."

"You're quite welcome, love. Besides…" she moved closer, "you do look very cute in clothes." She kissed him, a little more deeply this time, lingering.

He kissed her in return, pulling a hoof through the flowing waves of her hair.

They separated.

Luna's voice was quiet. "Keep my bed warm for me, Joe?"

Donut Joe blushed lightly and nodded. "Sure, Luna Baby… It'd be an honor."

She used her magic to light a fire for him in the hearth and then to open her window. "I'll be back after by sunrise. Sweet dreams, dearest love."

"Have a good night, Luna." Donut Joe waved to her with a warm smile.

Luna waved back. Then she flew out the window, which closed behind her—she was gone.

Donut Joe stood in silence for a moment in Luna's room—dark and mysterious and smelling of moonflowers, and even the flames of her fire flickered closer to silver and purples than yellows and reds. And then there was her bed; so large and inviting with those pillows that really did look just like nighttime clouds arranged for two.

He approached and finally climbed on the bed and settled in under the covers. His coat brushed against the silk and cotton blankets that felt cool and yet comforting, his head sunk deeply into the pillow that held her head so tenderly each day, and his eyes came to the sight of the moon though her window set against the glowing inky sky. His last waking thoughts were of his lovely Luna out there making the night a better place for everypony in the way only she could. Soon his mind faded into gentle darkness and sleep gently guided him from this world for a little while.

* * *

Discord and Celestia, meanwhile, took full advantage of the end of the night in their own way.

After the party let out, they had gone to Celestia's room (a frequent friendly pastime) and, out of costume finally, they sat on her sofa by her fireplace and talked and laughed about their evening and having yet another fun holiday as friends. But on _this_ evening they were sitting a little closer, making jokes that were a little more playful, gazing at each other with a little extra warmth.

But still, every night had to end. And Celestia really did have a full day tomorrow. And so finally as the fire grew dimmer they decided it was time for bed.

"We haven't left each other's side in the past twelve hours—that's a new record for us." Discord grinned. "How in the world are you going to have the energy for working tomorrow—or rather today since it's already past midnight?" A yawn escaped him.

Celestia, smiled eyes a little hazed in sleepiness but otherwise bright. "Well, normally I suppose I'd ask Luna for help with my first few tasks after raising the sun, but I have a feeling tonight will be a special one for her and Joe. So I'll send a message to Twilight instead…" She used to magic to make a scroll appear, magically penned a few words, and send it off. "She's gotten very good at covering for me."

"Using your perfect former student to play princess hooky? Nice, I approve." The chaos master chuckled. "Did you mention you need the favor because you've gone out of your royal mind and you're busy flirting with me?"

Celestia's smile picked up on one side. "I mentioned that you needed some extra friendship lessons from me. I think that's the best way to put it to her and the other ponies for now. Luna likes official announcements about her courtship habits…and I like my privacy. As long as you're okay with that too, Discord."

Discord's eyes brightened, and he smiled more. "Sneaking around? Oh yes, I'm quite up for that. This little 'thing' we have for each other is going to be very interesting, isn't it? I like it already."

"Do you know what _I_ would like?" Celestia's eyes hazed.

For just a moment, Discord's smugness wavered: his eyes widened and he lightly blushed. "What?" He cleared his throat and put on an aloof look again. "I mean…what?" He shrugged.

Celestia giggled at the little display. Her voice softened. "A hug goodnight?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? That and not one of our 'daze-inducing' kisses?"

"You'd be surprised how powerful hugs can be." She smiled more.

Discord sighed but couldn't help smiling a little too. "All right, Tia, as long as we're having a sappy night, let's make it complete with a goodnight hug." He held out his arms.

His eyes then went wide and his features flushed as Celestia came forward and carefully wrapped her forelegs fully around him. Then she buried her head against his chest and nuzzled deeply and slowly into his fur as she let out a content sigh.

With a swallow Discord slowly put his arms around her to hug her in return as best he could. His small smile returned.

Eventually Celestia pulled back to look up at him.

He tried to keep his grin and blush contained. "You're a good hugger. And a good kisser. That's rare."

"A sincere compliment from the chaos master? I really must be special." She just gazed into his eyes as he gazed into hers.

"You're…different. It's interesting." Discord's paw came up to touch a few curls of her hair. He sighed. "We can probably say goodnight now though. Don't want to overdo it on the first 'date'."

"Yes." Celestia nodded. "Now seems like a good ending point. But…maybe tomorrow you could come by for brunch with Luna and Joe and I? We'd like to have you."

"Sure." Discord shrugged. "I think I can fit you into my schedule."

Celestia just smiled more and shook her head. "Discord…" She placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and then pulled back, left the sofa, and headed toward her bed.

Discord watched her go. He hesitated then cleared his throat. "Tia…as long as I'm coming back tomorrow, could I just spend the night? I mean…if it's still all right for that to happen sometimes, all things considered." He blushed slightly though his look was casual.

Celestia glanced over her shoulder with a smile. "That can still happen. You're always welcome to my sofa or to snap up a bed of your own."

He smirked a little. "Even the bunk beds?" He held up his fingers to snap.

Celestia nodded as she used her magic to finish removing her regalia for the evening. "Yes, even the bunk bed—Oh!" Discord snapped, and in a flash she now found herself in the bottom bunk of what had been her bed.

The chaos master leaned down from the top bunk with a grin. "Goodnight then, Celestia. And try not to pine for me too much until morning. Oh, and I'll stick to our 'extra friendship lesson story' if I bump into Twilight or the girls…except Fluttershy. I sort of have to tell her about this—best friend and all. But don't worry, she can keep a secret."

Celestia smiled. "That's all right, Discord. And I'll explain it too Twilight eventually. But I might need you there with me."

Discord nodded. "I'll be there and taking bets on her reaction. My money's on her trying to free you from whatever 'love hex' she thinks I put on you, but that's just me." He chuckled. "Trying to turn me to stone, passing out, or being surprisingly okay with it since she seems to have the patience of a pony saint are also viable options."

"I'll keep that in mind." Celestia settled under her covers. "Now goodnight, Discord."

With a final chuckle Discord went up into his top bunk and settled in as well. "Until morning, Tia." He snapped his tail, and the light of the fire dimmed.

There was only quiet for a moment. Then a low voice whispered in the semi-darkness. "Celestia?"

"Discord, I'm not going to Las Pegasus with you for a Nightmare Night after party. I really am tired."

"Hmm...no, no, no-none of that. I'm a little tired myself."

"Hmm. Then how can I help you?"

"I…think I want to do something for Joe and Luna."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know…. They're both worried about the future and making their lives work together. I'd like to help."

"That's very noble of you, Discord."

"Don't rub it in."

"I think it's a good idea."

"Okay…but whatever I do…it's probably going to bend the rules a little. I don't think there's any other way. Are you going to be okay with that?"

"Discord…"

The chaos master heard her sitting up in bed. He sat up as well and craned his body down the side of the bed to look at her once more.

She was sitting among her blankets, smiling. "I trust your judgment. And…you wouldn't be the first one in this room to bend the rules a little. Whatever you decide, I'll support you. Just think it through carefully before you act to make sure it'll be the best thing for them. And if you need help, please let me know."

A gentle smile came to Discord's features. He nodded. "Very well. You've gotten so delightfully rebellious these days, you know."

Celestia's smile grew, and she blushed slightly. "Discord…?" Her voice was soft.

"Hmm?" He yawned, blinking his eyes a few times in sleepiness.

She came forward and pressed her lips to his in a sudden kiss simpler than the ones they had shared earlier but somehow deeper and more full of warm emotion.

Eventually, the sun princess pulled back to see the chaos master's eyes wide in surprise and his features flushed even in the dim light. She smirked just a little. "Well, well...I suppose 'daze-inducing' kisses really can be just as powerful as hugs sometimes."

Discord blinked a few times, finally processing her reply. "Oh…shut up." He tried to look aloof again but his blushing was crimson.

Celestia held back a giggle. "Happy Nightmare Night, Discord."

He cleared his throat. "Uh…yeah. Happy Night…Uh, Nightmare Night." He quickly retreated to his bunk.

Celestia finally giggled as she settled back under her covers.

"Cheeky Princess…" met Celestia's ears from above her.

"Charming chaos master…" met Discord's ears from below him.

With smiles the two closed their eyes and finally settled in for the evening.

* * *

Gentle sounds met Donut Joe's ears, and faint light met his eyelids. Something was different—were ponies here, was it sunrise? He needed to get up and put on the first batch of donuts, wipe down the counter, open the shop and…

Donut Joe opened his eyes, which went wide as he found himself strangely sunken in an unusual display of dark blues and blacks and silvers until her recalled that he had spent the night in Luna's room. The next thing he processed was the sky outside Luna's window becoming a slightly paler blue—sunrise must be approaching. And then as another sound met his ears, he turned his head to see Luna at her vanity. She magically pulled a brush through her mane a few times as she used her magic to remove her crown, her yoke, her horseshoes…

Donut Joe rarely saw her this way. However partial to the modesty of clothes he was, Luna was equally partial to the formality of her regalia. She removed her crown sometimes in front of others (and himself of course) but usually that was all.

He admired her for a peaceful moment. Then Donut Joe smiled and spoke, his voice gentle. "You're the most beautiful mare there ever was, you know. Even if you weren't born to be a goddess of the moon, anypony who saw you like this would want to make you one."

Luna paused in her brushing and blushed. She set down the brush and glanced over her shoulder with a small smile. "Thou art quite the flattering paramour. We feel most beautiful with you."

Donut Joe smiled more and covered a yawn. "Did you have a good night?"

"Oh yes." She turned and approached (and he blushed and smiled more at the sight of her like this from the front). "I assisted many ponies and took care of many Equestrian issues. All of this Nightmare Night has truly been a success."

Donut Joe nodded as he sat up a little. "Well then, after a night like that, you probably need a good rest before our brunch later. I'll make your bed and then get going. I'm sure other bakers in the castle are up for a bit—I can talk to some of them until you wake up again."

"But you are tired still…I can tell." Luna blushed lightly as she came to stand at the side of her bed.

He shrugged and yawned again. "Eh, I'll be okay. I might not be royal or an alicorn or some immortal sprit of something like Discord is, but I'm still pretty tough." He grinned.

Luna laughed softly. "I did not mean to suggest you could not match Discord or anypony else for endurance. I meant…" her voice softened, "I meant…thou could stay in our bed until later in the morning… _with us_."

He was quiet at first, and she didn't say anything further. The little baker pony just blushed with his brow furrowed in thought. And the night princess waited.

Finally Donut Joe sighed. "Luna…we, uh…we really do have to talk about…things we want for the future and how we want to, well…go about them. I…" He blushed and sighed again.

Luna moved closer, her voice soft. "Just stay next to me for this morning. And we can talk more in a few days when we have had time to fully accept our love for each other. That's all I want to end our night."

They looked at each other's eyes, communicating quietly, waiting…

…And then Luna couldn't help but add, "If it would make you more comfortable, I could snap up a matching nightshirt and hat for me. I have seen in magazines that such matching outfits exist for couples—Rarity claims they are tacky, but I think they are quite cute."

Donut Joe had to chuckle a little. "Luna, you said you don't normally wear anything when you sleep—that's how you're comfortable. So you don't have to wear anything when you sleep next to me." He blushed and shifted back to one side of the bed and then pulled back the blanket for her. "It'd be nice to have you…and we could always try matching outfits for working at the shop one day or something if you wanted."

Luna's eyes sparkled as her smile beamed. She let out a breath though and kept herself calm. "Thank you, Joe—both for agreeing to spend the morning with me and for the offer about the matching outfits."

His smile warmed. "You are eternally welcome, Luna Love."

Gingerly, Luna climbed into bed beside Donut Joe and pulled the blankets up around them.

They gazed at each other, eyes hazed in both love and sleepiness. They let their hooves touch.

"Joe?"

"Yeah, Luna?"

"You're good for me. I hope I'm good for you too."

"You're everything to me, Luna."

She nuzzled closer. Her voice was a whisper. "I know we have to talk more later, but…I would like you to stay with me like this some mornings. Please. I have so much comfort with you…and after so many years of pain, I…"

"Shh…" he touched her mane and the side of her head with his hoof. "I know. I'm not even sure how I got on without you myself. Something about my life felt dull and grey until you came along. We'll enjoy everything we can together."

She nodded and released a deep sigh of relief. "I love you."

"I love you too." He nestled closer to her head on the pillow.

They gazed at each other for one more moment and then closed their eyes in the dim darkness of early morning.

Luna and Donut Joe fell into a deep, good sleep together; the first of many they would share.

A new day came for them.

* * *

 **A/N:**

That's all for now! Thank you all for reading and reviewing! The epilogue will be up shortly, promise ^_^

Happy Halloween/Nightmare Night!

~Azure129


	4. Epilogue: The Gift That Keeps On Giving

**A/N:**

Hi everyone! Here's the conclusion to Donut Nights 3—I hope you enjoy it! And thank you all for reading and reviewing!

 **Donut Nights 3: Nightmare Night Canoodling**

 **Epilogue:**

 **The Gift That Keeps On Giving**

* * *

Cool air had turned to nightly frosts, and rain showers to bright falling foliage, as Donut Joe cleaned off the counter in his shop one day at sunset a few weeks after Nightmare Night. He polished a spot until it showed his reflection under the lights and then glanced around at the currently closed bakery. "Hmm…I'm going to have to start putting up the Hearthswarming decorations soon—definitely by this weekend. Maybe Luna could help me with them. I'll ask her later when she comes by."

He turned to toss his dishtowel in the laundry bin when suddenly the bell over his shop door jingled (which was rather strange because he could have sworn he'd locked up five minutes ago). "Hey, who's…" He blinked as he turned around.

Discord stood by the still-closed shop door, his paw extended up to the bell which he had cheekily rung by flicking despite having teleported inside.

The chaos master gave him one of his mischievous grins and a little wave of his fingers. "Hello, donut pony. Fancy finding you here."

"Hey, Discord." Donut Joe sighed but smiled. "Were you looking for a snack or something? I've still got some éclairs left over from today."

"However tempting the offer, I'm afraid I'll have to pass," Discord replied as he approached the counter. "I'm due somewhere soon."

Donut Joe raised an eyebrow and smirked a little. "Hot date with Celestia?"

Discord cringed and pouted slightly as he sat on a stool. "We do not do 'hot dates'. Honestly, some of us have a little more class than to run around like giggling teenagers." He head held high. "We engage in our mutual powerful-beings-détente that just happens to involve fun shenanigans…and occasionally necking to make sure we're both still on the same page about finding each other slightly intriguing." He took on an aloof look. "But yes, I am planning to see Celestia in a bit if that's what you're asking."

Donut Joe just rolled his eyes, still smiling. "Well, anyway, if you've got somewhere to be soon, you must have an important reason for coming by here. Unless you were looking for Luna…"

"Actually…" Discord glanced down casually as he rested an elbow on the counter, "I specifically came here at dusk when I knew Luna wouldn't be around since she and Celestia are busy doing the whole 'lowering of the sun, raising of the moon' thing at the moment. _You're_ the one I wanted to see." His eyes came back up to Donut Joe's.

Donut Joe finished stacking some clean plates and raised an eyebrow. "Me?" He scowled a little. "What about?"

Discord sighed and rolled his eyes. "Oh, why must you ponies be so defensive about me all the time? Really, only the girls and princesses just accept my presence without totally unnecessary drama or fear. What, oh what, do I have to do to prove myself to average ponies like you?" He flung an arm overhead dramatically and finished with a smirk.

"Discord, you don't have to 'prove' anything." Donut Joe smiled again as he used his magic to turn some clean coffee mugs upside down and set them at the far end of the counter. "Just keep being friendly; you're starting to get pretty good at it when you want to be." He smiled more. "And as for me, I'mnot afraid of you. If you're going to do something to me, you're going to do something to me, and if you're not, you're not. You're chaos—nopony can control that. Might as well just take what happens in stride and do my best. But you're a pretty good guy deep down, so I know you'd never hurt anypony." He now used his magic now to raise one of the mugs as well as a coffee pot. He filled the mug and magically moved it toward Discord. "Anyway, even if you don't have time for donuts, at least have some coffee? It's getting cold out."

Discord eyed the unicorn baker with interest as took the mug from him (after snapping a few lumps of sugar, a healthy dose of cream, and a squirt of chocolate syrup into it). "Thank you." He sipped. "You really are a curious and unique pony, Donut Joe. And I really have come to respect that about you."

"Thanks, Discord." Donut Joe nodded with a smile as he poured himself a mug too. "And after seeing how happy you're making Celestia lately and how happy that's making Luna, I've kind got some respect for you too."

The chaos master smiled a little as he lowered his mug. "Yes, well…if by making myself happy I can make other ponies happy too, might as well."

The baker pony smiled more and shook his head as he took another sip of coffee.

Discord was quiet for a moment. Then he sighed deeply, and the tone of his voice shifted. "So…little pony…I have something for you."

"An early Hearthswarming present?" Donut Joe lowered his mug with a half grin. "Discord, I didn't realize you cared."

Discord chuckled. "Now, now, don't joke… It's something you might find very valuable. You _and_ Luna."

Donut Joe raised an eyebrow. "Discord, what are you talking about?"

The chaos master gazed forward dully. "You and Luna are happy together. And I like that for some reason. Strange, I know. Anyway, I want to…contribute something to your happiness. And maybe I want to thank you for the little push you gave Tia and I in our 'friendship'. But there are some things that are beyond even my power to help with. Like I can't change the fact that she's royalty and you're common, I can't change the fact that she's from a practically medieval era and you're from this one, or that she's destined to rule Equestria and you're destined to bake desserts for breakfast—a very chaotic talent of which I approve, by the way. And I can't change the fact that she's an alicorn and you're a unicorn. And, in case you've been getting any ideas based on a certain purple princess, neither can Celestia. She's not really in control of that sort of thing; she just helps facilitate. Fate, destiny, prophecy, heavens aligning, cat's in cradles and silver spoons—it's complicated." He snapped another sugar cube into his coffee and sipped.

Donut Joe sighed, ignoring his own steaming mug for the moment. "Discord," he began patiently, "I know you're trying to make a point. So is there any chance you could get there soon? I'm meeting Luna in a little bit."

Discord sighed as ell. "My point is, not only can I not fix those things but they don't need to be fixed anyway—you and Luna make your relationship thrive on your differences, and you've already found ways to overcome any obstacles through patience and understanding and friendship and love. It's astounding really. But…there is _one thing_ you both know you can't just 'fix'…"

Donut Joe scowled slightly. "Discord, you brought that up once by accident—during Nightmare Night. And I'm trying really hard to keep liking you. Please don't bring it up again."

"I have to." Discord shrugged. "It's for your own good. I won't say it explicitly, but we both know that the biggest thing between you and Luna is the fact that…a thousand years is only part of a lifetime to her but a thousand years is about ten lifetimes to you."

Rather than getting angry and walking away like he had done during Nightmare Night at Discord's comment about lifespans, Donut Joe just closed his eyes and took a breath. "Luna and I have talked," he started. "And we decided not to let any limitations control how we think about our life together. That's why I don't want to talk about this, Discord; there's no point in wasting time worrying about what you can't change." He opened his eyes, frowning. "All right?"

The baker pony was almost surprised to see Discord frowning a little too.

"Yeah," the chaos master let out a breath, "I figured you two would have come to some kind of perfect inner peace about it. But…for those moments when you're ready to admit to yourself that it just isn't fair—because you love each other and you're good for each other and it really, really, really isn't fair—I have a temporary solution to give to you." He snapped; an aged looking scroll appeared floating in the air. "That is, if you're willing to accept the responsibility."

Donut Joe's eyes widened a little at the sight. He hesitated. "What is it?"

"A gift. It is almost Hearthswarming again, after all," Discord replied simply.

The baker pony's brow furrowed. "Can it hurt anypony?"

Discord rolled his eyes. "Oh really, what kind of question is that? Anything can hurt someone as long as it's used for hurting them. I could mush one of your éclairs into someone's face to temporarily blind them and take their bits…or I could just give them the éclair as a delightful snack. Luna used her magic for bad when she let Nightmare Moon take over but used it good when she returned to her usual self. This 'gift' is no different—it all depends on who uses it and what for. But you're a good pony, Joe, and you'd use it for a good thing." Discord used his magic to shove the scroll at Donut Joe. "Just take it and be happy, all right?" He sipped his coffee again. "And if it makes you feel any better, this plan is Celestia approved. And Twilight used this spell once without hurting anypony—though she did embarrass herself quite a bit." He smiled just a little.

Donut Joe, scroll in hoof now, eyed the chaos master with curiosity for a moment longer, then unfurled the scroll and started to read.

Discord explained. "It's a time travel spell by Starswirl the Bearded: some of the most advanced magic around. It lets you travel back in time one week. So a pony—or even a pair of ponies—can relive a week here or there, doing different things, making their experiences 'doubled' as a certain night princess might put it."

Donut Joe looked up to Discord with wide eyes.

Discord glanced away. "Just…practice first before you use it. Have Luna help you. And make sure you don't run into yourself in the past. And keep your actions small and personal. And don't try to ever expand the spell beyond going back a week—that's just ludicrous; ask Twilight's new little student Starlight. And don't say I never did you any favors."

There was silence between the two of them for the moment.

Donut Joe finally swallowed and spoke as he rolled up the scroll. "I…I'd have to talk about this with Luna first. I have to make sure she's okay with it."

Discord nodded. "Yes, I suspected you might." And then he raised an eyebrow as Donut Joe tucked the scroll under his hat and slowly came out from behind the counter and approached him.

The baker pony smiled and held out his hoof. "Thank you, Discord. You're a good friend."

The chaos master blinked. "Friends…you and I?"

Donut Joe nodded once.

Discord smiled a little to himself and gave a nod in return. "Yes, well…why not?" He reached out his paw and shook Joe's hoof. "And you're welcome."

The two guys shared a smile before finally releasing.

Donut Joe powered his horn and gestured to the back with his head. "Hey, I think I could go for an éclair. I know you've got to meet Celestia soon, but how about you join me anyway and have just a couple to go with that coffee—as long as you're here and everything. I promise they're good. And it's all on the house."

Discord grinned. "Hmm, I suppose I am getting a little peckish. And I suppose you really do make excellent donuts. And I suppose I really can't get enough sugar. And I suppose Tia can just pine for me for a little bit if necessary." He chuckled. "But do you have any hot sauce for them? Oh, never mind, I'll just snap up my own." His fingers snapped to make a red bottle appear in the air.

Donut Joe chuckled too as he went behind the counter again then magically floated the éclairs forward as well as a couple of plates. He set a place in front of each of them. "No, no hot sauce…at least not this time of year. But in the summer I do make a mean Chocolate Chili Mole Surprise Bear Claw. I'll set you up with a batch one of these days if you'd like."

Discord's grin picked up on one side as he poured hot sauce on his éclairs. "I knew there was a reason I liked you. You're the only pony around I'd consider worthy enough to date one of the formidable pony sisters, you know."

"You mean besides yourself?" Donut Joe grinned as he turned to face him again and magically freshened their coffees.

"I told you, Tia and I are not exactly dating. We're…experimenting."

"Does that mean you're still too stubborn to double date with Luna and I?"

"Well…" Discord shrugged as he snapped away the hot sauce bottle, "maybe we could work out something like that soon, all things considered. I mean, if you think seeing Celestia happy makes Luna happy, you have to see how seeing Luna happy makes Celestia happy."

Donut Joe chuckled. "The sisters do like spending time together. And you and I do pretty well at getting along. Between the four of us, I bet we could come up with something pretty fun for a date."

"And you'd keep the kissy faces between you and Luna to a minimum?" Discord raised an eyebrow, his look dry.

Donut Joe nodded. "You've got it." He smiled more to himself as he sipped his coffee. "Besides it's sweet seeing Luna and Celestia together, being all sisterly. They're so different but also so much alike."

Discord nodded, smiling a little again as he polished off an éclair. "Yeah. Like, they both have a sweet tooth: but Celestia's swears by cake and Luna's just plain addicted to your donuts."

"Yeah." Donut Joe chuckled, taking a bite of éclair for himself. "And they both love a good party, but Luna likes lots of formality and Celestia likes things to be spontaneous."

Discord grinned. "And they both get that same stubborn, stern pout when they're upset, but Luna follows it up with her Royal Canterlot Voice while Celestia just flicks her ears and paws the ground." He shook his head as he raised his mug for another sip of coffee.

Donut Joe drank some more coffee too and nodded. "And they're both really tall, but Luna's more pony size and Celestia's more, well…your size." He gestured to Discord with his hoof. "It's like you two match but in an unmatching way."

"So wrong that it's right." Discord smirked a little. Donut Joe raised an eyebrow: as soon as the chaos master noticed, he just chuckled. "Private joke."

"Hmm…" Donut Joe chuckled too as he took another bite of donut. "Oh, and Luna's made sure almost every pony in Equestria officially knows we're dating, but…"

Discord finished for him. "…But Celestia likes to keep our little fling a secret for fun. I never thought I'd see the day when the sun princess would sneak around about anything, by the way."

Donut Joe laughed again. "Yeah, and Luna really does love to make those announcements of hers about our progress to the ponies for the sake of formality. Have you ever seen her delivering one of those? It's very cute."

Discord finished a bite of éclair and chuckled. "And they're both passionate but…Luna is more out in the open about it, and Celestia's passion comes out in little surprising ways."

"Yeah." Donut Joe nodded. "Luna's so intense—it's great. Sometimes she just grabs me and picks me up because she's so excited or happy about something, and I don't even know what to say."

"Tia's accidentally knocked me down at least four times so far just by trying to hug me." Discord smirked. "I mean, I'm strong, but those alicorns—built like tanks underneath the pastel manes and pretty fur."

"Yeah, and speaking of manes, they've both got that crazy hair." Donut Joe shook his head. "At first I thought I'd never be able to make it past that mane to kiss Luna, but it just kind of envelops you without touching you…"

"…I know—it's a wonderfully odd experience." Discord's grin grew a little. "It's like being in this bubble of light and magic, and she just lets it surround you…"

"And then she giggles or sighs and looks at you with those beautiful eyes…"

"…And you don't understand how some stallion didn't carry her off into her sunset centuries ago…"

"…But all you know is you're glad you're the one she picked…"

"…And somehow something makes sense in the middle of everything not making sense, and it's not so bad after all…"

"Yeah…." "Yeah…"

The two of them had hazed eyes and utterly dreamy grins now. A moment passed…and then their eyes popped open wide. Another moment of silence went by.

Discord cleared his throat. "This whole conversation…never happened."

"Uh…" Donut Joe smiled a little sheepishly and shrugged, "what whole conversation? Last I remember I was just refilling our mugs and talking about donuts."

Discord sighed, his normal aloof smile returning, and raised his mug. "Good stallion."

Donut Joe raised his mug too. "You're an okay guy too, Discord."

They clinked mugs and drank some more.

* * *

Outside, the wind blew, making the warm-colored leaves on the few trees billow as the pony sisters walked side by side through the Canterlot streets at dusk.

"Sister," Luna tilted her head, "do you really think you'll find Discord at Joe's?"

Celestia sighed. "I have my suspicions. I told you, he was very particular about asking me exactly what time you and I would be doing the sunset and moonrise tonight and how long it would take, and he suggested that afterwards _you_ should especially take some extra time to 'gussy yourself up' if you were planning to visit Joe this evening…"

"…Which he would never have the courage to suggest if he didn't have some reason for needing me away from Joe…" Luna finished with a grin. "I see." She considered. "I wonder what he could want with him."

Celestia's smile grew, her gaze all-knowing. "I suppose you'll just have to ask Joe about it later."

Luna raised an eyebrow. "Celestia, you know, don't you?"

"I only have more suspicions." Celestia shrugged with a sheepish grin. "But talk to Joe—you'll know everything for certain then."

Luna rolled her eyes to the side with a smile. "Very well, sister." She giggled. "So I take it you have plans with Discord this evening while Joe and I are having dinner and trying out new donut recipes?"

Celestia looked down shyly, though her smile remained. "I was going to start decorating my tower for Hearthswarming…and I thought Discord might like to join me."

Luna held back a chuckle. "You two act like teenagers, you know—all of the teasing each other and sneaking around and doing little activities together like foals on a first date and pretending you're not hopelessly smitten or at least undeniably attracted. Tis adorable."

"We're just two friends getting to know each other." The sun princess blushed lightly. "Though I doubt we could ever keep up with you and Joe as the leading couple in Equestrian society—mysterious yet renowned." Her smile warmed. "Everybody smiles when they see you two go by."

"I know." The princess of the night blushed, smiling warmly herself. "And Joe's taken to it so well…. It feels so nice to have him beside me during nightly functions."

"I know what you mean." Celestia nodded. "It feels nice to have Discord with me when I go out at night. He's very good at having fun, and he lets me have fun."

Luna smirked a little. "You two do stay out awfully late together, sometimes almost until sunrise—just how much 'fun' are you having?"

Celestia blinked and blushed but then smirked back at her sister. "I could ask you the same thing…or I could ask Joe when he trots down from your room after dawn sometimes for breakfast with us."

Luna blushed too, and then the sisters burst into giggles.

They rounded a corner now, which put them in view of Joe's shop…and sure enough, as they looked forward, through the glass windows they could see Donut Joe behind the counter and Discord seated at a stool, the two of them drinking coffee and chatting.

The pony sisters stopped, and their smiles brightened.

"I do think our paramours are getting along." Luna grinned. "You know what this means…"

"That maybe Discord will finally stop being so stubborn and come out on a double date?" Celestia smiled more.

Luna shrugged. "I was thinking more of a double _wedding,_ but a date works as well."

Celestia blushed. "Luna…!" She started to head forward.

Luna giggled. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself." She raised an eyebrow. "But maybe Discord's aloofness really is waning. He still seems so stubborn about directly expressing his liking of you…"

Celestia's eyes hazed. "I know. But I sort of like his stubbornness. He puts on a little show to cover up how much he cares…and it's cute. And he does stop sometimes, when we're very alone…and it sort of makes me like him even more…if that makes any sense. Though this _is_ Discord we're talking about." She gave a sheepish grin.

Luna grinned too. "You have very unusual tastes, sister. But…they make you happy, and Discord makes you happy. And I am very glad."

Celestia nodded. "Thank you, sister. I'm glad too, for all of us."

The pony sisters shared a smile as they finally approached the entrance to the Donut Shop. Then Luna used her magic to put a key into the shop door and Celestia used her magic to push the door open. They entered.

* * *

"Say, have you ever tried filling donuts with chocolate milk? Or cotton candy?" Discord held up an éclair and raised an eyebrow at Donut Joe over the counter.

Donut Joe shook his head with a smile as he observed another éclair. "No, but I like the idea. You and I should talk business sometime."

The guys shared a laugh.

Then the bell over the door rang, and in walked the pony sisters, smiling side by side.

"Luna!" Donut Joe's eyes brightened at the sight of the night princess. He quickly trotted out from behind the counter to come forward and give her a hug.

Luna giggled as she hugged him in return. "Hello, Joe."

He pulled back and then smiled and nodded to Celestia. "And Celestia, great to see you."

Celestia nodded. "Great to see you too, Joe."

"I swear you're stalking me, Tia."

Celestia looked over to see Discord giving her a slight grin from the counter.

She gave him a slight grin in return. "Maybe you've just gotten a little predictable."

"Oh, well now you're just being insulting." And yet the chaos master's little grin remained.

Celestia held back a laugh as she approached. "I just thought I'd come looking for you to see if you wanted to start our evening together early."

"Well…" Discord shrugged, glancing away with an aloof look, "I suppose I could be persuaded. I'm not terribly busy at the moment, after all. And Joe's got Luna now to distract him. And you're her and I'm here so…why not? Nice to know my presence is so desired." He almost smiled a little again. "So, how shall another raucous evening together begin? You mentioned something last weekend about needing help with Hearthswarming preparations—if you need gift ideas for me, I have a whole list prepared." He snapped up a ridiculously long scroll that filled the restaurant, laughed at his own joke, then snapped it away again.

Celestia smiled a little herself. "Actually we have a lot of work to do."

Discord blinked then sighed dramatically and rolled is eyes. " _Work…?"_ he almost whined, crossing his arms over his chest. "Celestia, I thought the point of us hanging out was to relax and have fun."

"Oh, we always manage to have fun no matter what we're doing." Celestia waved him off with her hoof as she continued smiling. "But yes, I'm afraid preparing my tower for Hearthswarming really can be a lot of work…" She glanced to the side shyly. "There are wreaths to set up, garland to hang, trees to trim, ornaments to unpack, lights to string up…" At this point in her list, Discord was resting his chin in his hands and pouting as he slumped like a child being read a list of chores. She moved closer and her voice softened as she completed her list with its final item. "…And of course at the end there's mistletoe to hang…lots of it, I'm afraid. So much that you really need two people for it."

Discord blinked and sat up a little. He quickly resumed his aloof look though as he replied, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye, "…Really?"

She nodded with a light blush, barely looking at him as she turned toward the door. "I'm afraid so." Her smile picked up a little on one side. "But if all that's too much work for you, then I guess we could do something else…"

In a flash, Discord teleported from the counter and appeared before her. He narrowed his eyes slightly with a small smile. " _Well_ …if we get that head start you mentioned and work together 'in harmony' like you ponies like to do, I'm sure we can manage to spruce up that tower of yours just fine in no time…mistletoe and all. And with plenty of time left over to talk about presents for me…and maybe presents for you too. As long as your heart's set on it." He snapped: the shop door opened. He gestured forward. "Shall we then?"

Celestia blushed lightly and nodded, holding back a giggle. "Let's go, Discord." She glanced over her shoulder. "Have a fun evening, Luna, Joe."

Grinning, Luna and Joe nodded to her.

"Thank you, sister, and you as well."

"Bye, Celestia, Discord! And Discord…thanks."

Discord gave a nod to Donut Joe over his shoulder as Celestia walked past him. "Don't mention it." And then he turned to join his princess companion for the evening. "And you know, Tia," he started, "we could also finally finish our discussion of Hearthswarming history and our debate about Windegos that got interrupted last year." He resumed his aloof look, though a playful note came to his voice as he added, "We could even discuss 'hugs' as a means of preventing their presence…demonstrations and all."

Celestia laughed softly. "That book's still in my room. We could decorate in there last and then look at it together…"

"Great minds think alike."

The door closed on the sound of them sharing a warm chuckle which faded as they headed away from the shop and suddenly teleported off to the castle.

Luna and Donut Joe just watched them go with smiles.

"They're a couple of sweet kids." Donut Joe chuckled.

Luna laughed too and nodded. "Yes." She glanced to him. "Joe, what did you thank Discord for?"

Donut Joe blinked then smiled more. "It's a long story. Let's talk about it later. For now, it's been a long day, and I've missed you, Luna Baby." He moved closer, eyes hazed.

Luna's eyes hazed as well. "I've missed you too, Dearest Joe."

They came together and shared a tender, deep, lingering kiss.

As they pulled back, Donut Joe rested his forehead against Luna's. "How about we go in the back and practice some new recipes…for dinner and for donuts?"

Luna nodded and used her magic to change from her regalia and crown into a pale blue apron and a little pale blue hat. "Working together to make something wonderful for us both—thou art a most clever pony, Our Joe of the Donuts."

"And you're a dynamite lady, Luna Love." He chuckled as he pulled back to admire her. "And you look very cute as usual in your baker's outfit." He sighed and smiled more. "Last month, that first morning you ever helped greet customers at the shop dressed like this—it's one of my favorite memories."

Luna smiled and blushed. "The first night I ever came into your shop alone, so many moons ago, and you weren't afraid of me in the slightest—you just smiled and said how nice it was to have another princess eat your donuts and then poured me coffee and asked me about my evening—that's one of my favorite memories ever since I returned."

His green eyes glowed with warmth. "Happy I could give it to you. You deserve as many happy memories as you can get."

She gazed at him tenderly then came forward. "Come along then, Joe my Love. Let us begin another wonderful night together." Luna moved past him, glancing over her shoulder. "And though I'll have to leave for my duties later and so you can have some sleep, I'll return at moonset as usual to kiss you good morning…"

"And to cuddle until breakfast?" Donut Joe added with a blush as he followed after her.

Luna blushed more and nodded. "Great minds think alike." She winked.

The two shared a warm laugh as Donut Joe used his magic to open the kitchen door and they went through together.

Outside, a beautiful late autumn night descended upon the world; a peaceful time for unforgettable moments to be shared between Donut Joe and Luna and others couples throughout Equestria as another new year slowly approached.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Well, that's all for now! I really hope you enjoyed how things went. I love writing these two, so there'll probably be a Donut Nights 4 in the works soon ^_^ I hope you guys enjoy it! Please review if you can, and thanks again for reading!

~Azure129


End file.
